A Second Chance
by Emry Skye
Summary: Tamina is still trying to figure out what type of man she married.  Dastan is trying to win the heart of his new wife who doesn't remember falling in love with him.  His first real chance comes on their wedding night...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, ok so here is the first longer story I've written in a while. Thanks to everyone who read my other story, _One Last Thing_, I hope you like this one as well. As always any reviews are welcome, and as long as they stay positive and people like what they are reading, I will continue writing. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the movie and/or video game.

Chapter 1:

The room was one of the most beautiful rooms in all of Alamut. The beige and gold colors of the walls and floor were tranquil and cool compared to the harsh and blazing heat of the Eastern desert. Linen curtains hung in the windows and at the entrance to the large balcony that looked out over the city. Candles flickered gently in the refreshing evening breeze that floated through the room. The large fireplace stood empty a few feet from the foot of the bed with a desk on either side of it. In the center of the opposite wall, the bed with satin sheets and the most comfortable pillows in the palace waited for the arrival of one of its new inhabitants. The other inhabitant sat patiently in the chair behind the changing screen as her handmaidens prepared her for her wedding night.

Her wedding earlier that day had been a fairly simple ceremony lasting no longer than twenty minutes, but the banquet that was to follow was still in full swing if the noises from the banquet hall were anything to gauge by. The Persian's, though at least having the decency to apologize and to amend their invasion three days ago, were living up to their reputation of crudeness and rowdy behavior. The young princess of Alamut took a deep breath trying not to remind herself of the fact that she had indeed married one of those rowdy men out there.

A wave of loud, drunken laugher reached her ears in her new bedchambers and her temper flared at the sound. She could not believe that the inappropriate conduct of a Persian celebration was occurring in her beautiful palace and there was nothing she could do about it. Her helplessness in her own home was unsettling; she didn't like it. The temper she struggled to suppress had managed to unveil itself to one of the servants, if only for the briefest of moments.

"Princess Tamina, we are finished," the servant said as she began to pull away from her mistress. Tamina broke her thoughts and gazed up at her handmaiden, nodding gently. One by one the three handmaidens that were attending her left the room with silent footsteps and the servant who had addressed her lingered for a moment as another sound of laughter from below made its way to the wedding chambers.

"If I may, Your Highness?"

"Yes, please," Tamina replied softly caught off guard. The servant turned back toward her princess.

"I have been in your service for almost five years now and I know you to be an honorable and thoughtful person. And as I know you do not need the reassurances of a servant, I only wanted to offer my thanks and gratitude for the sacrifice you have made for Alamut today. Such service will not go unnoticed by the Gods, of that I am sure for you have taught me well." Tamina sat in silence for a moment and the anger she felt at the Persians subsided as she realized that she had made the correct choice in saving her people.

Tamina got up and stepped in front of the woman. Without hesitation or care for social tradition, the young princess embraced the young servant as a friend.

"Thank you, Siriah," Tamina whispered. She pulled away and gave the girl a soft smile. "Now go, rest and I shall see you in the morning." Siriah bowed one last time before disappearing behind the changing screen. A few seconds later, Tamina heard the heavy doors to the room close. She was alone. With a heavy resigned sigh, Tamina returned to her chair waiting for Prince Dastan to arrive.

While she waited, Tamina thought about the man she had just married. On the day they had met, he seemed to be more amiable than she had ever imagined a Persian prince could be and had hope that they may at least be friends in their marriage. Any further evidence of this possibility had been prevented however, as she had barely even seen her new husband since that first meeting. Wedding preparations, rebuilding the damaged Alamutian walls and defenses on top of the preparations for King Sharaman's arrival had kept Tamina and Dastan apart. Now all the stories she had ever heard of the barbaric Persians and the sounds of her own wedding celebration were building anxieties in her mind.

As Tamina tried to rationalize her thoughts, she heard the faint sound of the door opening and closing. She took a deep breath and stood up. Smoothing out the white linen robe she wore and replacing the serene, calm façade of a royal princess, she slowly walked out from behind her changing screen to face her husband. She kept her head high, though her eyes focused on the stones in front of her as she walked until she turned to face Dastan.

She half expected to see Dastan drunk and incapable of standing when she faced him, but much to her surprise, he looked just as well put together as he had at their ceremony. His ceremonial wedding robes did not have a single spot of wine on them to suggest he had not been drinking, nor did they look rumpled. He walked a little further into the room upon seeing her, but remained more than a few paces away. As Tamina finally met his gaze, she was met with her second surprise of the night.

When most men looked at her, Tamina could always see the lust, pride or entitlement in their eyes. No doubt that they viewed her city as a desirable place to rule, but stories of the beauty of the princesses of Alamut were famed as well. The suitors that had come to call made no attempt at hiding their desire for both Tamina and her city, and with such experience behind her, she expected to see as much in Prince Dastan's eyes.

His eyes never left hers, but his stare was not overpowering or intimidating. Desire was present to be sure, but it was lost by the adoration, respect and an unfamiliar emotion Tamina had never seen before.

"Good evening Your Highness," Dastan said as he bowed to her. Tamina remained quiet as her own eyes followed his every movement. "I apologize for not spending more time with you today, but it seems every time I made a move toward you, someone interrupted my progress." He walked a bit closer as Tamina tried to determine his motive. "You have not been waiting long I trust?"

"No," Tamina answered a little more confidently than she felt.

"I am glad to hear it, Your Highness—"

"Please, considering our current situation, I think we can forgo the formalities," she interrupted him. "At least when we are in the privacy of our own bedchambers. Call me Tamina."

"Yes, Tamina, as long as you call me by name as well," he smiled at her. There was a long silence as Tamina and Dastan both stared at each other trying to understand the person standing opposite. "Well, I think I shall change out of these robes," Dastan spoke awkwardly.

After another moment, Dastan walked away from her and began to unfasten his robes. As he disappeared behind the changing screen without another word, Tamina sat down on the bed taking a few deep breaths relieved that her new husband was at least not as barbaric as the stories suggested all Persians were. It was only when Dastan reappeared from behind the screen in loose white linen pants and a shirt that the nervousness settled in her chest.

He approached her with sure strides. Tamina looked down at her hands not wanting to make eye contact with him yet. When he was right in front of her, she stood and with a slow deep breath began to undo the knot at her waist that kept her robe closed. Dastan's larger hands enveloped her smaller ones stopping her from completely untying it. She looked up at him confused as his hands gently retied the knot and left it alone.

"It has been a long three days and an even longer day today," he began. "Make yourself comfortable and rest peacefully. I will not force anything. And before you jump to any accusations of this as an attempt to disgrace or dishonor Alamut or you," he continued as he read the expressions change on her face from confusion to anger. "Know that I will not come to you as a husband until I have your heart."

Stunned at his words, Tamina just looked up at him trying to comprehend what he was saying. But no matter how genuine the words seemed, Tamina could not help but feel insulted.

"And I am supposed to interpret this as an act of nobility even as you reject me?" Tamina asked indignantly with an eyebrow raised.

"Interpret it however you wish, it is not meant to impress nor distress you, it is simply a fact," Dastan shrugged. "Now if you are through questioning my nobility, like I said, it has been a long day."

Tamina only glared at him in response. Dastan walked around to the other side of the bed and began pulling down blankets and taking off the pillows. He threw four of them to the foot of the bed before ripping off the sheets and throwing them into the pile of discarded pillows.

"I hope you can do without your top sheet for the night," he said as he threw one more pillow onto the floor. Without waiting for a response, Dastan began walking through the room blowing out the candles. Tamina watched him angrily as the room grew darker and darker. When he had blown out the last candle, she could only faintly make out his silhouette and she could hear the soft steps of his bare feet on the stone floor.

She stared at the spot where Dastan had thrown all the pillows on the floor, though she could hardly see it, and listened as he made himself comfortable on the rug in front of the empty fireplace. Tamina felt slightly guilty that her new husband was sleeping on the cold floor on their wedding night. But as she reminded herself that he had made the choice to sleep there, she pushed the guilt out of her mind. Instead, she got into the bed and pulled the heavy top blanket over herself.

"I must confess, Tamina this is the most comfortable floor I think I have ever slept on," Dastan remarked as he heard Tamina finally settle into bed.

"If that is a complaint, keep it to yourself. I did not ask you to sleep on the floor," she snapped back.

"No but your glare was enough warning. And an angry glare from you is about as welcoming as the executioner's blade."

"How would you know? We only met a few days ago," Tamina said as she narrowed her eyes though she was only staring at the ceiling.

"Call it keen observation," Dastan smirked.

"I'd rather call it invasion, since it seems that is all you Persians seem to understand," Tamina retorted quickly. Her temper was rising; Dastan smiled to himself.

"Come now, Tamina."

"Do not patronize me Dastan."

"I would never," Dastan's smile grew wider. Tamina seethed in her bed. "I maybe reckless when rushing into battle, but I can assure you I am not suicidal."

"Is that an admission of fear coming from a Persian Prince?"

"Not so much fear as common sense."

"Too bad, I was hoping that the Gods had given you a handful of intelligence, but apparently that is merely wishful thinking."

"A wish I pray will never be granted. I have seen the gifts your Gods hand out and I would rather wander the desert without a canteen than have to accept one," Dastan bitterly spat out as he rolled over.

That piqued Tamina's curiosity. On the day their marriage was announced he had hinted at knowing more about the religion of Alamut than he should and here again he was suggesting that he knew something more.

"Speaking of gifts Dastan, you never told me exactly how you acquired the dagger you gave to me as an engagement present. Would you mind explaining?" Tamina more demanded than actually asked.

Dastan let out a deep breath before answering.

"That is a story for another time, not for our wedding night. This night is for celebrating, not reminiscing over times that have not come to pass," he whispered the last part under his breath, but Tamina heard him. Comprehension dawned on her immediately.

"Tell me what you know this instant," she demanded sitting upright in her bed.

"I did not mean to rouse your suspicions. Your dagger is perfectly safe from me. I have seen its power and do not desire to see it unleashed again," his tone was so sincere that Tamina almost reconsidered pressing him further.

Almost.

"As Guardian of the dagger, I must know what happened. How am I to protect it if I do not know how you stole it or why you used it?"

Dastan smiled a wry smile and let out an exasperated chuckle.

"How do you know I stole it?"

"You're a Persian, that is reason enough."

"This may come as shock to you, Tamina, but I did not steal it. I won it," he explained.

"That is not possible. The dagger of time is not some prize to be won."

"Well I will convey the whole story to you in the morning," he replied. "But for now, you will just have to wait as I am too tired to fight with you on the matter any longer."

"Dastan, please," the soft appeal escaped her lips before she could stop it. She heard him stir in his makeshift bed before he answered.

"The story that I will tell you _tomorrow_," he emphasized, "requires me to be fully conscious as most of the events are difficult for me to remember, mainly because I have tried to forget most of them. I promise you I will answer all of your questions so long as I can attempt a night's sleep tonight."

Tamina noticed he used the word "attempt." She made a note to ask him about it tomorrow as she realized that arguing any further was only going to result in her speaking to an unwavering prince who slept through her rant. She was going to have to wait until the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews and encouragement! I've been very pleased with the way this story is turning out and have been busy working out the details of where it will be headed; I hope you all enjoy it. Here is chapter two of our tale, and as always do not be afraid to send me your opinions afterward. I can tell you this though, the more you review the more inclined I am to write so keep up the good work!

Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the movie and/or video game.

Chapter 2:

Tamina's mind had not allowed her to sleep as easily as she would have liked. Her emotions ranged from anger to worry as she reworked her earlier conversation with Dastan. He knew too much; more than her in some regards as far as she could tell. By the time she had fallen asleep, she was so exhausted her brain seemed to have shut down completely. She vaguely felt the bed sink as an extra weight joined her, but she did not register that the extra weight was another person until a hand reached to cover her mouth.

Her eyes shot open and she began to struggle against the hand and arm that pinned her to the bed. As she had made up her mind to try screaming, a familiar voice barely whispered into her ear.

"Shh! Tamina, it's me. You need to be quiet!" Dastan's voice was urgent, almost anxious.

Tamina stopped fighting him as he released his grip on her and rested his hand in front of her. She turned her head to look at him only to see his eyes looking at the open balcony.

"There is someone out on the balcony," he began without looking down at her. "When I tell you to, I want you to run to the door. You need to alert the guards and get as far away from this room as possible."

"What are you going to do?" Tamina whispered back.

"I will try to keep them distracted while you get away. Once you get through the door, I shall be right behind you," he explained. His eyes never left the curtains to the left side of the balcony.

"How many are there do you think?"

"At least two, and no more than five. I have seen two separate shadows, but they would not be able to hide so well if there were more than five of them." His eyes shifted quickly to the other side of the balcony. "We need to move now."

He pulled the heavy blanket off of Tamina and pulled her over his chest so that she was lying on the other side of him, the side closer to the door. After a second of stillness to ensure they had not alerted whoever was watching them, Dastan whispered in Tamina's ear again.

"Stay low and be quick. If you hear something happen, keep running do you understand?" Tamina nodded her head once. "Go!"

Tamina shot off the bed remaining as low as she could as she tried to run quickly through her new bedchamber. She heard the whistle of the arrows as they sped by her body grazing the flowing robe she wore. As she ran, she saw one of the arrows embed itself in the stone of the pillar right in front of her. She let out a small yelp and paused for a second. The clatter and grunts of Dastan fighting off the intruders reached her in that second and she turned to see him fending off one threat and the gleam of a scimitar from another. She could not see what he had grabbed to defend himself, but whatever it was it seemed to be doing its job.

"Get out of here!" Dastan yelled to her through a strained breath as he pushed the man with the scimitar off of him.

She snapped out of her gaze, ran the last few paces to the door and wrenched it open.

As soon as Tamina had jumped off the bed, Dastan had leapt in the opposite direction. He grabbed the heavy metal candlestick standing next to the bed just as the first attacker brought down his sword. He heard the crack of a whip as it barely missed his cheek and snapped back to its master. Dastan swung the candlestick around and hit one of the men temporarily stunning him. A third man emerged from the balcony and tore off toward the door, toward Tamina. As he passed him, Dastan stuck the candlestick out to trip him up. His eyes caught sight of Tamina's robe faintly and realized she was not out of harm's way yet. He barely had enough time to pull his makeshift weapon back and block the blade that was coming toward him.

"Get out of here!" he shouted to her as the whip again cracked, this time wrapping itself around his arm. The sharp blades at the end of it slashed his arm superficially, but just enough to break his focus and allow the whip in his opponent's other hand to pull the candlestick from his grasp. He turned to run after Tamina only to watch in horror as she pulled the door open and the man he had tripped grabbed her from behind. Her struggling became weaker the longer the man held her and soon, Dastan saw her head drop to the man's shoulder and her arms fall to her side. He took another step toward her when he felt one of the whips wrap around his ankles and draw him to the ground. The other whip wound around his neck and was pulled tightly cutting off his air supply. The man with the scimitar came up behind him and knocked him unconscious with a heavy blow.

Dastan felt whatever he was laying on lurch roughly causing him to bump his head. He let out a small groan and rubbed his eyes. The back of his head was throbbing. Slowly opening his eyes, he rolled onto his back and looked around. He was on a wooden cart with bars all around; it was a cage. The cart lurched again and Dastan sat up to avoid hitting his head again. He looked over to see Tamina, eyes closed and unmoving lying next to him. He reached over and felt for a pulse. When he found it, he checked to make sure she had not been hurt, or worse, when they had been captured. There were no signs of injury on her arms or shoulders and as he scanned her face he saw no trace of bruising.

He let out a relieved breath and wiped his face with his hands again. His captors had not realized he was awake yet and he preferred it that way. He lay down on his side facing Tamina and tried to figure out who was holding them hostage. He recognized the markings on the guards' banners and shields and swore under his breath. The sound must have been louder than he thought because Tamina stirred and brought a hand to her temple. She looked confused when her eyes opened and took in her surroundings.

"How do you feel?" Dastan asked her.

"Not well," she answered. "What happened? The last thing I remember is someone forcing a cloth over my mouth."

"He knocked you out so you would be easier to move," Dastan explained as he sat up and leaned against the bars. "We've been kidnapped and as far as I can tell they are taking us to Koshkahn."

"Koshkahn? How do you know?"

"The symbols on the guards' shields."

Tamina looked out the bars at the foot soldiers and mounted riders surrounding the cage she was riding in. She hadn't realized they were there until Dastan pointed them out and it was slightly unnerving. She turned back to Dastan who noticed her discomfort.

"How long was I unconscious?" she finally asked as she sat up.

"I'm not sure. I only woke moments before you did. It looks as if it is almost midday though." Tamina nodded her head and looked around again. She pulled her legs up to her chest and leaned against the bars opposite of Dastan. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to come up with a plan of escape.

"What are we going to do about this little predicament?" she asked quietly.

"The only thing we can do for the moment. Wait it out for an opportunity to escape."

"Look she's awake," one of the guards called tauntingly. Tamina's eyes snapped open again and she looked behind her. One of the dirtiest and foulest smelling guards was staring right at her with that familiar look of lust in his eyes. His eyes raked her body in lingering in some spots longer than others. Tamina realized she was still wearing the robe meant for her wedding night. It was designed to attract her husband's eyes and thoughts, but from the looks the guard was giving her, Tamina guessed that it attracted most men's eyes.

"Pretty little thing aren't you? No wonder the Persians were so eager to invade," he smiled revealing several missing teeth.

"Remember your place you barbaric fool," Tamina snapped back.

"Feisty too, eh? I like feisty, makes the bedroom more—"

"Finish that sentence and I promise you I will break every bone in your body," Dastan interrupted him with a vicious hiss before he finished. The guard looked at Dastan and sneered.

"A little overprotective don't you think? After all, I was merely complimenting her on her," he paused for a second, "abilities." He looked back at Tamina and moved closer. Tamina moved away from the bars toward the center of the cage, but the man snatched her arm and dragged her back. Dastan lunged forward, grabbing the man's wrist as he crushed it with a well placed blow from his elbow. He pushed Tamina back behind him where the guard couldn't reach her, his hand never leaving her hip. The guard withdrew his hand as he cradled it against his body.

"Care to test me again?" Dastan asked him menacingly. The guard glared up at him and growled. He raised his sword in his other hand to strike, but another man on horseback stopped him.

"The general wants him alive you cannot kill him yet," he reprimanded. The guard glared at Dastan but put away his sword and stalked off in front of the cart. "And you," he continued turning his attention to Dastan and Tamina. "You will do well to remember _your_ place. Your titles mean nothing to us." He rode away without another word.

Dastan relaxed his hand resting on Tamina's hip, but never let down his guard. His behavior baffled her. Tamina thought it odd that her new husband seemed so concerned with protecting her yet he was not willing to claim the rights of a husband. She was not naïve enough to think that it had nothing to do with the secrets he kept from her, but sitting in a cage with guards watching their every move was not the place for the conversation they needed to have either. Fearing that they may not get the chance to talk once they arrived wherever they were being taken, she had no other choice but to ask him.

"Thank you," she began.

"You're getting soft on me," he responded as he turned around. "I usually would get quite the berating for jumping in to rescue you. You told me once you were capable of voicing your own opinions, that you didn't need my help."

Tamina refused to rise to his sarcasm and get into an argument with him now no matter how badly her mind ached to react. She simply looked at him with the same serene face that she held in place when attending her sacred duties.

"I take your silence as a confirmation then," Dastan smiled.

"Dastan, please I need to know how you know you so much about the secrets of Alamut," she whispered. Dastan looked into her eyes and saw them pleading with him to share his knowledge though her face made no such request.

"I did promise you I would tell you in the morning and, thanks to our new friends, that time has come and gone. But a promise is a promise and you did keep your end of the deal, so I will tell you everything."

"Before you start, can I ask one question?" Tamina interrupted. Dastan inclined his head toward her slightly and she continued. "You said last night that if I let you _attempt_ sleep you would tell me everything."

"You want to know what I meant by that, is that it?"

"Yes."

"I think it will be easier to understand if you listen to the whole story first. You are a smart woman Tamina, it would shock me greatly if you did not understand my difficulty sleeping once you hear what and how I know of your dagger."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, sorry the last chapter was so short, but in all honesty it was as long as the first one. I think this one is about the same length as the other two, but I'll put in a longer chapter later...PROMISE! Also, I apologize if it seems like this took so long to get out; real life kinda got in the way for a bit and I haven't been able to write much this week...good thing I'm about three chapters ahead of all of you huh? ;) Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the movie and/or video game.

Chapter 3:

Dastan revealed everything to her. The fight with the guardian whom he had won the dagger from, his father's death, the Valley of the Slaves, his brothers' deaths, her death and his final fight with Nizam all came rushing back to him as if he was reliving it. He kept a few of the details out of course. The particular details about the way his brothers died, the way she died and even the relationship that had formed between the two he kept to himself. It was hard enough telling her that he had watched all of his loved ones die, but he wasn't sure he could handle watching her as he revealed the truth of her own death right after they had all but confessed their love for each other.

Tamina sat quietly listening to him, not opening her mouth once as he divulged everything. She could see how difficult it was for him to tell her what had happened, but she knew there were things he was leaving out and she had a feeling it was something to do with her. She had no real evidence of this as everything in his story seemed to add up; it was his behavior in the palace and even in the cage they were in that was making it obvious he had left something out of his story.

When he had finished, he remained quiet allowing Tamina to think on his story. When she said nothing, Dastan spoke up.

"Does that answer all of your questions?"

"Yes, most of them," Tamina answered distractedly. "And you are certain you have told me everything?"

"Yes, was there something else you were looking for?" he questioned back surprised by her answer.

"I'm just trying to put together all this information. I am still confused I guess," Tamina was choosing her words carefully. She wasn't sure how to approach the situation. "Dastan, I don't want you to think that I don't believe you, I do. I just feel as if there is something more you are not telling me."

"That maybe because I am keeping something from you. But it has nothing to do with the dagger. I have told you all that concerns its past fate and you know how that has come to change. What I have kept from you is nothing more than a few personal nightmares and tormented wishes that I would rather not burden you with."

"Your nightmares will not relent unless you confront them," Tamina tried to sound comforting and not admonishing. It seemed to work as Dastan looked down at his hands for a second. He seemed to be considering telling her, but just as quickly as he had decided to tell her, he contradicted himself.

"It is something I am meant to live with alone. In time it will lessen and the more I am around the ones I lost, the less painful it seems to get."

"As Guardian and High Priestess of the dagger I—"

"I was expecting you to throw that out sooner or later," Dastan smirked. "But remember, your titles mean nothing out here." Tamina's temper flared as Dastan threw the words of the Koshkahn soldier back at her.

"So you're not going to tell me?" she spat back.

"No, I am not. You know everything you need to know about your precious dagger as promised."

"Ugh! How can you be so forthcoming with information one minute and silent the next?"

"It's a gift," he smiled. Tamina huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

They remained silent the rest of the day and night as they traveled further away from Alamut. Tamina's anger waned eventually as she realized that Dastan was right. He had given her all the information she had asked for and if the things he was holding back were as personal as he said, she really had no right to know what they were. His story had suggested that they had been friends in the time that had not come to pass, but as she did not remember that friendship she was in no place to use it for bargaining. However, no matter how the epiphany changed her mind about asking him again, she would never admit it to him. So she dutifully glared out her side of the small prison as Dastan stared out of his.

As the sun rose on the horizon, the party reached the foot of the mountains they seemed to be searching for. They pulled up the cart and one of the soldiers came to unlock the cage door.

"Out," he said roughly. Tamina looked at Dastan as he glanced at her and got out. She followed closely behind and stayed close to him as the guards drew in around them. They were prodded forward and Dastan and Tamina walked in silence. The passage was dark and the air was heavy. The further they went, the steeper the path became until it finally leveled off. The cave opening they climbed into was dimly lit with torches and Dastan could see some sort of larger opening at the end of the short tunnel. Dastan recognized that they were headed into some sort of a throne room when he spotted the guards surrounding the entrance. He was right.

The room was dismally lit with tunnels branching off in four different directions. Torches adorned the walls on both sides of each tunnel, but the two tunnels directly behind the throne in the center of the room had big iron clad doors with guards. There were a few people in the room when Tamina and Dastan were escorted in, but nobody seemed to acknowledge that anyone had entered the chamber let alone two prisoners surrounded by guards. The guards surrounding the young couple stopped abruptly and waited before continuing further.

"I don't see anyone sitting on the throne, why have they stopped?" Tamina whispered in Dastan's ear.

"I'm not sure," he replied; his eyes were scanning the tunnels looking for any possible way out.

There was a loud clang of a wheel turning and one of the tunnels with the iron gate began to open. A man in full armor, sword strapped to his waist and a group of soldiers following him became more visible as he emerged from the dark passageway and made his way to the throne. He looked much older than Tus, but not quite an old man. His hair was greasy and matted to his scalp while his beard was mangy and dirty looking. He looked as if he had seen many wars, and the scars on his face proved it. He turned his lips into an ugly smile as he noticed Dastan and Tamina waiting in front of the tunnel surrounded by his guards. With an eager wave of his hand, the guards pushed forward again and Dastan and Tamina were brought up to him.

"Prince Dastan, Princess Tamina!" the man exclaimed as the guards pushed them forward. "Welcome to Koshkahn, it is such a pleasure to see you. I trust your journey was not difficult." Dastan and Tamina remained quiet, with both very different expressions. Dastan was glowering at the man, while Tamina met his mocking gaze with a calm indifference.

"I expect you are wondering who I am, but by the look on your face Persian, I think you already know."

"I know who you are, Kosh," Dastan grumbled.

"Good, it shall save me the introductions."

"I think you had better tell us what you want sir," Tamina stepped up next to Dastan with her serene royal demeanor in place. She could see that Dastan was not as practiced in the art of diplomacy as his eldest brother. She needed to find out what this man Kosh wanted before Dastan provoked him too much and their hopes of negotiating their escape were killed.

"An outspoken woman," Kosh continued. His eyes roamed her body from head to toe, "You have your hands full Persian. You better teach her to be silent until spoken to around here or she may end up injured."

"She is right Kosh, you had better tell us what you want or we will flat out refuse to help you," Dastan replied as he took a defiant forward.

"What makes you think I need your help with anything?" Kosh said.

"There would be no reason for you to keep us alive if you did not need us for something," Tamina said not allowing Kosh's threat to stop her. Kosh remained silent for a moment watching the couple in front of him.

"If you wish to remain alive, Princess, you would do well to not speak again." He paused tapping his lip with his index finger. Finally, he started again. "I have recently acquired a rather valuable asset that will lead to my army to be the strongest force in the world. However, I was ill informed on the matter and am not entirely sure how to use it. My informers tell me that you, Princess, are an expert on the matter." Tamina's face remained expressionless, but her heart raced and her eyes flashed in understanding. Dastan's hands balled into white knuckled fists. Tamina felt Dastan tense next to her and moved closer to him and placed a calm hand on his forearm. His tense muscles relaxed slightly, but his hands remained in fists.

"Your spies must be ill informed as well as I have no idea what you are talking about. As it is, I do not converse with people who are in the habit of kidnapping me or my husband," Tamina replied calmly but firmly.

"No matter," Kosh said with a wicked smile on his face, "We have other ways of making beautiful mouths like yours open." He motioned to a man in the group surrounding the young royals. The man that had broken up the almost fight between Dastan and the foot soldier made his way to the throne, untying a small satchel from his waist band and handing it over to Kosh.

Kosh unwound the fabric and pulled out an ancient looking dagger with a glass hilt out of it. Tamina's breath caught in her throat and she tried to remain composed as Kosh examined the Dagger of Time. She felt Dastan tense again, and made no move to try and calm him down.

"Now, you can either tell me the secrets you know of this dagger, or you can subject yourself to our torture chamber Princess. It is your choice. Until you make up your mind, you and the Persian will remain in the dungeons. And take heed Princess, the longer you make me wait, the worse your punishment will be if you dare refuse me."

"You had better ask my husband what he knows of daggers," Tamina replied. "He is far more knowledgeable in weaponry than I."

Kosh rose from his seat and slowly walked up to his prisoners. The guards between them moved to the side to allow him to get close to the two. He flat out ignored Dastan who was standing so close to Tamina's back that she could feel his heart beat in his chest. Kosh stood to his full height and towered over the young princess, but she stood tall and stared right back at him.

"Lying is not tolerated well out here."

"She is not lying," Dastan interrupted. "I am far more knowledgeable than she when it comes to weapons." His words were heavy with sarcasm though his characteristic smirk was missing. Tamina nodded her head in agreement.

"Silence, both of you!" he snapped. "I am growing weary of your games."

"Games? What games? We are simply telling you what we know of daggers," Tamina replied calmly.

"How dare you speak in the presence of a man without permission?" Kosh snarled inches from her face.

"Quite naturally," Tamina replied boldly. "It is a common practice for most rulers." Kosh raised his hand threateningly but Tamina stood her ground. As she braced herself for Kosh's strike, she felt one of Dastan's arms turn her and pull her into his chest. She was staring at the base of his collarbone before she could even blink.

"Ah, the street rat prince protecting his street mouse. How quaint." He stepped closer to Dastan. "Remember this Persian: I hold your life and that of your wife in my hands and with a snap of my fingers I could kill you both." Dastan's arm wrapped tighter around Tamina as she turned her head to look at Kosh. She refused to look anywhere but in his eyes. "Take them to the dungeons; perhaps a night down there will refresh their memories of the Dagger of Time."

As he watched the group of guards disappear down a corridor with the prisoners, Kosh turned back to the man who had presented him the dagger.

"I need that them both alive just a little longer," he explained. "The boy has nothing useful to offer us except his death. Until we are ready to initiate our attack he has to remain alive. The girl however cannot be killed until she tells me how to use the dagger."

"It seems a waste to kill such a beautiful woman," the man remarked.

"Oh, she won't be wasted," Kosh sneered.

The guards threw the young couple into a small, dank cell that smelled musty and contained a single torch as the light source. They slammed the door shut, locked it and walked away back the way they came. When Dastan was sure the guards were out of earshot, he smashed his fist against the wall and let out a loud yell. He surprised Tamina who had not been expecting such a reaction and she jumped away from him.

"I am sorry," he whispered. "I just can't believe that this is happening again. I swore I would not let anything get close to you or the dagger and now we're sitting in some godforsaken prison who knows how many days away from home and that madman Kosh has the dagger."

"Dastan, you're not even supposed to know of the dagger. This is not your fault," Tamina answered. She sat on what looked like part of a collapsed wall and used the standing wall as a backrest.

"It's my fault for not tracking down the Hassansins as I should have after Nizam's plans were discovered."

"The Hassansins? You think they are the informers Kosh was speaking of?"

"Yes, I know it was them. They are the ones Nizam hired to steal the dagger and the only ones that would have been able to capture us. Besides I recognized the two men who captured me. I am sure Kosh has paid them for the same reasons Nizam did."

"At least they do not understand how to use the dagger yet or they would not have had to kidnap me. They may not know of the Sand Glass yet either, and they should never find it; it is hidden too well."

"That did not stop them last time," Dastan countered as he leaned his back against the wall and slid down to the bottom; he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Dastan, listen to me," Tamina said softly as she got up and walked over to him. She knelt gracefully in front of him and made him look her in the eye. "I understand that you carry a heavy burden with you; knowing the possibility of how things could have turned out. But you need to realize that you cannot possibly predict every threat to the dagger and assume that if someone manages to capture it, things will turn out the same way they did last time. Destiny changes with the decisions we make. You said last time that Nizam was searching the city for forges, is that right?"

"Yes, he had our men digging the moment it was apparent we had conquered the city."

"And what has been the difference between that history and what came to pass?" Tamina probed.

"I revealed Nizam and his plots and Tus apologized to you."

"Exactly," Tamina said. "Dastan, by changing the way Tus approached the High Temple that day you protected the dagger without even realizing it. Nobody is searching for anything in the city and there is no reason for someone to go searching beneath its streets."

Dastan said nothing for a few moments; he just stared into Tamina's eyes. He felt her take his hand and gently rub soothing circles over his knuckles. He watched as the calm serenity of the guardian and princess was washed away by compassion and tenderness. He looked down at their intertwined hands and then quickly back up at Tamina.

"Is this part of your training?"

"What?"

"Calming the victims of that dagger," he half heartedly smiled.

"No," she shook her head and returned his smile. "It is a part of my friendship though."


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, a little earlier than usual, but you all have been so great with your reviews and criticisms that I decided to release it early as a reward. Keep up the great reviews and as always, let me know what you think at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the movie and/or video game.

Chapter 4:

Dastan and Tamina sat in the cell for hours trying to come up with a plan of escape. There were no windows in any of the cells around them—as far as they could tell anyways—and nothing to use to try and force open the lock. They decided that the best way to get out was to try and overpower one of the guards that brought them food; so long as he was alone and did not have any immediate help. As they were figuring out their final run to freedom, a guard appeared in the passageway holding a tray.

Dastan stood immediately to watch him and identified all of his weapons but stopped his plan of attack upon seeing the guards waiting near the entrance. He looked over at Tamina and shook his head slightly as the guard unlocked their cell.

"Here Persian," the guard said as he roughly pushed a pile of clothes into Dastan's hands. Without another word, the guard turned on his heel and locked them up once more. Dastan and Tamina looked at each other.

"He gave us clothing?" Tamina asked at a loss for words. Dastan began to unfold all the pieces that he had and laid them out.

"Well, at least we can get out of our sleeping clothes," Dastan muttered as he looked at the clothes. Tamina examined the clothing and realized that there was only men's clothing.

"Perfect," Tamina mumbled as she looked at the raggedy shirt and pants that she supposed to be hers.

"Not a fan of rags, Tamina?" Dastan asked amusedly as he watched her.

"Not particularly," she admitted.

"Don't worry, they're quite comfortable, as long as they fit right," he smiled as he handed her the smaller shirt.

"Are you accustomed to wearing rags Dastan?"

"Yes and no. I was born in the streets of Nasaf before the king adopted me. The first ten years of my life were spent trying to survive each day and night. These would have been top quality clothes," he explained. Tamina walked over to one of the corners with her back to Dastan and began to change.

"I had no idea," she said. "I assumed when Tus told me you were not his brother by blood, that you had been a son of a noble or diplomat or something and had been orphaned."

"No, I was nothing more than a street urchin. I had the great fortune to catch the eye of the king as I attempted to escape his guards," Dastan continued as he pulled his shirt over his head. Tamina's eyes widened as she turned around once she had finish dressing and noticed what state of dress Dastan was in. She turned back around quickly, hoping he hadn't seen her, and felt heat rise in her face. She had only caught a glimpse of his back, but it was a long enough glimpse for her to notice the strong muscles of his shoulders and a few scars.

"Wh…what were you doing that warranted arrest?" she stammered trying to compose herself.

"I interrupted them from beating Bis to death after he spooked one of their horses."

"Oh," she muttered. Once she thought she had waited long enough for him to be fully clothed, Tamina turned around and remembered the food tray. Dastan had already divided the one loaf of bread and handed her the larger piece.

"Thank you, but surely you will need the larger piece," she said. Common sense told her that Dastan ate more than she did and she was sure that the small piece of bread in his hand was not going to sustain him.

"Street rat, remember?" he smiled. She smiled back half heartedly and looked down at the bread she clutched in both her hands.

"Dastan, do you know anything of the tortures Kosh was speaking of earlier?" Tamina asked quietly. He looked up at her and knew what she was really asking: what were they going to do to her.

"It will not come to that," he said confidently. "I will not let it get that far." Tamina noticed how quickly his protectiveness of her rose again.

"I cannot tell them anything," she insisted.

"You will not have to. We will be gone by the time Kosh reaches that point."

"So you have a plan?" she asked hopefully.

"Almost," he replied sheepishly. "I'm still working out the finer details."

"That doesn't inspire much confidence," Tamina mumbled under her breath. Dastan glared at her. "Sorry."

"Why don't you leave the escape plans to me and try to get some sleep," Dastan suggested as he handed her the cup of water.

"That's a good idea, well half a good idea anyways," she said as she sipped the water then handed it back to him.

"Half a good idea?" he asked.

"I'm going to pray and think about an escape plan too. I refuse to be summoned to Kosh with only a half brained scheme and your assurances that you have everything under control." As she was ranting, she was watching Dastan walk around the cell; he seemed to be cleaning up the discarded clothing.

"Half brained scheme? Well Tamina, I must say _that_ is an insult if I ever heard one. Most of my schemes as you so call them turn out quite well. Most of my accomplices turn out just fine when their wounds have healed," he retorted quickly. "Here," he handed her the robe she had worn earlier. "Use it as a blanket and lay on the clothes. That's the closest thing to a bed I can manage."

Tamina looked at the spot he was pointing to and realized that he had used his discarded shirt and pants to make a small cover between the dirty prison floor and her body as she slept.

"Is that some sort of Persian training or something?" Tamina wondered out loud trying to keep her genuine curiosity from sounding like insulting sarcasm. At Dastan's confused stare, she motioned to the bed he'd made. "You seem to always be making beds on the floor."

"You're going to have to lay that down on top of the clothes there and then wrap the other half over yourself," he ignored her.

"What about you?" Tamina said before she could catch herself.

"Concerned about me being too cold?" Dastan smirked.

"Not at all, all the hot air your full of is bound to keep you warm," she recovered before she lay down on the makeshift bed. She turned her body away from him and faced the wall. Dastan's smile widened once she couldn't see him. He liked their sparring; it was comforting to him. He lay down next to her with his back to her as well, and tried to fall asleep.

He had fallen asleep relatively easy. That should have been his first clue as to the night he was going to have. As Dastan tried to rest, images and memories of his first days in Alamut began to trickle into his dreams. They started out innocent enough and he did not force himself to wake, but he should have once he recognized that he was not remembering the past that he had just recently experienced. He was remembering the past that he had changed. His father's body burned and writhed in pain before his eyes as Dastan stood over him. Garsiv's face as the Hassansin's darts pierced his chest and the look of surprise that crossed his eyes as he fell to the ground. Tus' dead eyes as he lay on the ground after Nizam had slit his throat.

All of these memories he saw clearly. None of the events seemed to have been lost to the time elapsed, but Dastan could not open his eyes. It was as if something was compelling him to watch his most painful moment come to life once more. He saw Tamina as she came to his aid as he battled the Hassansin, turning his own snake on him. He felt the warm tenderness of her lips as they exchanged their first kiss. The love he felt for her rippled through his chest, but his mind recalled the next event and love turned to fear. He was clinging to the rock face, his good arm holding him, while the arm Nizam had punctured with a blade was holding Tamina. She knew he would never let her fall even before he said it. Dastan looked into her eyes and saw the love she had for him more clearly than he had before. He searched for her eyes again only to find tear stained orbs of pain and regret staring back. Her words of them being together rang in his ears like a curse, and he felt her release his hand. She screamed his name for the last time, and the sound made his heart break all over again. He yelled back for her, grasping the air where her hand should have been. He continued screaming until he finally forced his eyes open.

Dastan bolted upright, panting and sweating slightly despite the cold that had settled in the prison. Tamina was awake next to him, rubbing his back and pressed a soothing hand to his cheek.

"Dastan, I'm right here," she whispered as she continued to rub his back. "What's wrong? You're trembling." He looked at her with a dazed expression. He took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself, but they didn't work.

"What…what happened?" he finally managed, knowing full well what had happened, as he wiped his face with both hands.

"I'm not entirely certain. You had been moving around all night; I thought you were trying to get comfortable, so I covered us both with the robe. It seemed to work for a minute because you stopped. Then you started turning your head and mumbling. I tried to wake you to make sure you were all right."

"I'm fine," he replied automatically. "Just a nightmare."

"Dastan, you woke up in the middle of screaming my name. That is not something to suggest that you are fine."

"I told you they are nothing more than nightmares…"

"And a few tormented wishes," Tamina interrupted. "I am not stupid Dastan. I know that whatever these nightmares are they have something to do with me and you screaming my name in the middle of the night proves it. What aren't you telling me?"

He looked at her for a moment as if seeing her for the first time since he was violently awoken by his dreams. Would it hurt their present relationship to tell her that they had eventually fallen in love in a time only he knew of? The last thing Dastan wanted was for her to fall in love with him because he had told her it had happened before. He didn't want her to feel obligated to love him. He was in love with her because of the person he knew she was; his experiences with her unveiled that to him. She had no such experience and he knew that it was something that would, ironically, have to come with time.

"Dastan? Are you still with me?" Tamina asked, a hint of concern in her tone.

"Yes, Tamina, I'm all right." He smiled at her as if to prove it. "I know you are not going to understand this, but I cannot tell you yet of the nightmares. It would reveal too much about that time and could impact this time in a way that I do not know if I could survive. I have been given a second chance at a life I thought I had lost, and I do not wish to endanger it by revealing too much."

"Oh," she breathed. Tamina dropped her hand from his back slowly and placed it back in her own lap. She remained silent as she thought on his words. After another moment of contemplation, she looked back up at him, the serene façade of the royal Princess and High Priestess of Alamut back on her face.

"I understand," she said. "I promise you, I will never ask you again. When and if you are ever ready to tell me, I will listen. But I will never approach the subject again." Dastan hated the way she had reverted back to the Guardian of the dagger, but he understood why she did. She turned away from him and lay back down. He let out another deep breath before joining her. He knew he may have just prolonged the chance for her to love him, but he was not going to implant the idea in her head. She had to come to that realization based on her own feelings.

Neither one of them went back to sleep. They just stared out in front of themselves thinking about how things had changed so suddenly, not just in the past few minutes, but in the past few hours. Tamina felt hurt, but she could not understand why. It wasn't as if she was close enough to him to feel that his lack of trust was some sort of betrayal, but at the same time, that was exactly how it felt. She wanted him to trust her with his secrets.

Before her mind could analyze her feelings any further, the sound of a lock unlocking and footsteps on the stone passageway reached her ears. She sat up to see Dastan already standing at the cell door looking toward the noises.

"There are about five guards coming this way," he whispered over his shoulder.

"Kosh must be growing impatient. If he knows as much about the dagger as he has suggested, he is probably not willing to wait for me to make up my mind," Tamina thought out loud. Dastan remained quiet as the guards stopped in front of their cell with wicked smiles on their faces.

"The general wishes to speak with you," the guard with the keys said as he unlocked the door. "Both of you."


	5. Chapter 5

All right guys, here is the next chapter. Sorry it's late, real life got in the way again. Hope you like it, keep reviewing and happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the movie and/or video game.

Chapter 5:

The throne room was damp and musty, thanks to the early morning temperatures, and all the torches were burning brightly. When Dastan and Tamina appeared in front of Kosh's throne, he smiled that same disarmingly evil smile he had used when they had first arrived in his fortress. There were more soldiers in the throne room than the first time the young royals had been there and Dastan assumed Kosh must be getting close to initiating his attack.

"Ah, the street rat and his little mouse," Kosh smiled wider. Both Dastan and Tamina remained quiet, but Tamina could sense that Dastan was not paying attention. "Have the torture chambers inspired you to help us girl, or would you care to experience them for yourself?"

"I have told you sir I do not know anything of this dagger that you possess. For all I can tell it seems to be an inefficient piece, not even very sharp," she replied. The indifferent façade of a princess seemed to hide the slight panic that was building in her chest better than she could have hoped for, as her voice sounded strong.

"Do not play me for a fool, girl. I know you know the dagger's secrets and if you do not tell me what I need to know now, I will hand you over to my guards and their ministrations," Kosh threatened. The guards that surrounded them smiled dangerously.

"I will tell you the information you are searching for," Dastan spoke up from beside Tamina. Her eyes shot to his and her mask was stripped from her. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"What do you know of this Persian?" Kosh spat.

"I know how the dagger works," Dastan said simply. "But, I will not tell all of you. You must send away your men first." The chamber erupted with laughter at the absurd request.

"And why should I do that? If you value your life, or the life of your wife, you will tell me what I need to know."

Dastan leaned forward and jerked his head away from the general to invite him closer. Kosh glared at him for a moment before slowly sauntering forward and inclining his head toward the prince.

"Fine, I will tell you. But when you lose the dagger and your own life in the uprising that will surely follow, my knowledge will be of no use to you." Kosh examined him for a moment before he motioned to the man to his left. The man began shouting out orders to the other men and, chaotically, people began to leave the chamber through the back two tunnels. The small guard around Tamina and Dastan remained in place.

Tamina was fuming. She could not believe that Dastan was about to tell Kosh everything; then she noticed that Dastan was again looking around the chamber and not at Kosh.

"Now, I have done what you asked. Tell me how to use the dagger."

Dastan snapped his attention back to Kosh.

"Why am I here Kosh?" Dastan asked. "I understand why you brought her, but I have no purpose here." Kosh's eyes flashed angrily. "You might as well tell me. One you're going to kill me anyways and two, I may be mistaken in my explanation of how the dagger works if you do not."

Kosh hesitated again.

"I needed to provoke your impulsive brothers to war. If I had simply killed you in your sleep, they would not have known it was I who had ordered it," he finally said.

"So you mean to kill me in front of my brothers or send them my body with a note, is that it?" Dastan asked mockingly.

"Something like that, yes. Now tell me how to use this." Dastan pressed his lips together and looked down at the ground.

"Dastan, please!" Tamina hissed next to him. The guards closest to her grabbed her arms and held her back. Dastan resisted the urge to pull the guards off of her and remained where he was. Her voice was pleading, but her face was impassive.

"Do not tell him anything." He looked up at her and gave her a hard gaze before turning his attention back to Kosh.

"The dagger is a weapon that can take down armies with a single thrust. If you plunge it into the heart of the commander, his army will fall with the same wound. In order to activate the dagger, the hilt must be filled with water from a spring in the Hindu Kush," Dastan lied as easily as if what he was saying was the truth.

Tamina's eyes widened and she tried to play off her surprise as anger once she caught on to what Dastan was doing. Kosh seemed skeptical of the story, so Tamina stepped in to try and convince him further.

"How dare you betray the people you swore to protect so easily? Your family has been deceived by their own brother," she shouted at him. She broke away from the guards' grasp and made a move toward him, but he caught her by the shoulders and held her at arms' length. Kosh observed them intently as he stroked the dagger in his hand. Tamina glared at Dastan as Kosh spoke.

"Your secret is out girl. I have the power to take down the Persian army and take over their empire. Thank you for your help." He bowed to Dastan mockingly.

"Kosh, before you kill me, can I ask what you will do with the princess once you have accomplished your task?" Dastan continued conversationally, his eyes never leaving Tamina's.

"I will make her one of my wives and rule her city as well. If she refuses, I shall kill her after I am done using her," Kosh responded simply.

"I'm afraid your wedding day will have to be postponed; she is still married you see."

"Not for long, Persian. Remember, I have five men with swords surrounding you. It is impossible for you to escape."

"Difficult, but not impossible," Dastan replied with a smirk.

He forced Tamina to the ground and took out the feet of the guard directly behind him. With a swift sweep of his hand, Dastan snatched the sword out of the man's grasp as he lay disorientated on the ground. He used it to block and attack the onslaught of blades coming toward him from all angles.

His agility in dodging the whirling swords saved him multiple times. He managed to kill one of the guards before sustaining his first blow. As he thrust his blade into his opponent's midsection, he turned quickly to face his next enemy and felt the slash of the blade across his left shoulder. He jumped out of the middle of the guards and put himself between them and a wall.

He glanced around the room noticing that Tamina had gone after Kosh engaging him in a fight. Where she had obtained the sword he did not know, but she seemed to be handling it well.

He turned back to the four men who were trying to surround him again. He drew his sword in front of him and patiently waited for the first attack. He didn't have to wait long.

The two men in front rushed at him, one coming in high, the other low. He parried the higher sword and dodged the lower. He snapped his sword back to attack so quickly that the man who came in high had no time to turn around before Dastan's blade was stuck in him. Dastan smashed his elbow into the back of the other man's head before tearing off toward Tamina and Kosh, the other two guards in tow.

Tamina lunged at Kosh missing him by inches as he dodged her sword. He countered with his own attack and Tamina barely had time to move out of the way as he brought his sword down with a loud clang on the stone.

When Dastan had dropped her to the floor, she had scrambled to get out of the middle of the fighting. She saw Kosh running toward one of the tunnels to call for more guards and raced across the hall to head him off. He swung at her with his sword and she dodged it, luring him back into the chamber.

She saw the scimitar of the man Dastan had killed fall to the ground and the other guards ignore it as their attention fell on the young prince. She ran to grab it and turned to face Kosh again. Her basic lessons with the palace instructor served her well for a while, until Kosh became so frustrated with her ability to thwart his attacks that he began to focus more on killing her than just simply stopping her.

She caught a glimpse of the dagger in his belt and the small moment of distraction was all that Kosh needed. He pushed her back off balance and knocked her to the ground. Tamina fell on her back and dropped the sword as the wind rushed out of her lungs.

Kosh stood over her and brought his blade high over his head. Without a second thought, he began to bring it down toward her head. Tamina was too shocked to call for help or even attempt to get out of the way of the deadly weapon.

She caught a figure out of the corner of her eye running toward her. Before she recognized him, Dastan lunged toward her and the clang of steel on steel as Dastan's sword blocked Kosh's rang through the chamber.

Dastan forced the sword away, pulling Tamina up with his other hand and pushing her behind him. Kosh and the remaining guards regrouped and began to force them against one of the walls. Kosh, in his rage filled mind, lunged at Dastan who caught his wrist and thrust his arm upward. Dastan twisted his arm and turned him around with his blade at his enemy's throat.

"Tamina, grab the dagger," Dastan said urgently. Tamina reached around both of them and slipped the dagger out of Kosh's waistband. "Put down your weapons," he demanded of the guards.

"Kill them!" Kosh growled and Dastan pushed the blade further into his throat.

"Take one step toward us and I will kill him," Dastan retorted. The guards froze.

In the silence, Dastan could hear a rumble of footsteps in the distance. He needed to get Tamina out of there before the rest of the soldiers were alerted to what was going on in the throne room.

One of the guards seeing Dastan's hesitation rushed forward. He thrust his sword toward Dastan's torso, but Tamina's gasp had warned him. Dastan avoided the sword and used the hilt of his own weapon to hit the man over the head. The man fell to the ground motionless. The other two guards moved as well and Dastan pushed Kosh toward them bowling them all over.

He grabbed Tamina's hand and they took off down one of the unlocked tunnels, praying that the soldiers were not marching in the one they had chosen. They could barely hear Kosh shouting orders to his men as they ran.

They came out of the tunnel on a different side of the pathway they had used to initially enter the fortress when they had arrived.

"I don't see any horses," Tamina voiced as they ran for the entrance.

"I'm almost positive the stables are outside," Dastan yelled back as he pulled her behind him.

He was right. Once they had cleared the entrance and defeated or dodged the guards on watch, they made their way into the stable and untied the healthiest and most prepared looking horses they could find. Tamina led the way out of the stable and out into the desert.

"Follow me!" Dastan yelled as he passed her.

Only when the mountains were nothing more than a speck in the distance and Dastan was sure they had lost their pursuers did he look to her again.

"Difficult, not impossible," he smiled to her. "Another glorious victory for the half brained scheme. When did you realize I was lying to him?"

"As soon as you said the dagger was a weapon. Anyone who knows anything about the dagger knows that it is incapable of piercing even a moderately strong breast plate," Tamina replied.

"Well you played your part well," he said.

"Thank you, now how do we get back to Alamut from here?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I can get us back to the point in which I awoke, but beyond that I will have to wait until dark to navigate."

"How many days away do you think we are?" Tamina asked as she considered how much water they had.

"No more than two or three. I don't think they drugged me and a blow to the head would not have kept me out for longer than that."

As Dastan spoke of the injury that had led to their capture, she glanced up at his shoulder that was still trickling blood down his back.

"Dastan, we are going to need to stop the bleeding of your shoulder. I do not think I could lift you back onto your horse if you faint on me," she said to cover her concern.

Dastan reached up and touched his shoulder. He looked down at his red fingers and continued riding.

"I will wrap it when we find a safe place to stay for the night," he said.

"Please, let me just treat it quickly to at least stop the bleeding," Tamina argued.

Dastan sighed and pulled up his horse. He got down and walked over to her as she dismounted as well.

Tamina ripped the sleeve off his shirt and poured some water over it. She cleaned the wound quickly and tied the cloth around his shoulder.

It was the first time the two of them had any sort of physical contact without the loom of danger and uncertainty hanging over their head. Tamina could feel the strong muscles of his arm under her fingers. She liked how his skin felt. It seemed softer than she thought it would be; she felt him jump slightly when her fingers grazed his ribs as she wound the cloth around his shoulder.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's ok, it just tickled a little," he replied. She smiled in understanding.

"All done," she announced as she finished off the knot.

"Thank you," he whispered back. She shyly smiled back at him before returning to her horse.

Dastan smiled at her as she tied the canteen back to her saddle and stepped into the stirrup. Maybe things between them had not changed as much as he had thought they had. Maybe he had made the right decision not telling her about their past together. Maybe she was finally starting to fall in love with him.

Dastan and Tamina made it to an oasis that neither one of them remembered passing on their way to the Koshkahn fortress. Dastan thought it was safe enough to stop at as it had not been on the path the Koshkahn soldiers had taken. He was fairly certain that they had not wandered so far from the main trail.

They set up camp just in front of the tall grass that grew on the north end of the small pond. If soldiers were looking for them, they would be hidden fairly easily. As Dastan attended the horses, Tamina secluded herself by one of the rocks, took out the dagger and performed some sort of ritual.

He watched her for a moment trying to understand what she was doing, but she was silent throughout the whole ceremony and he was unable to comprehend the meaning of her gestures. When she was finished, she placed the dagger securely against her back in her waist band and rejoined Dastan by the water's edge. He smiled up at her as she leaned down to wash her hands and arms in the cool water.

"What was the ritual?" he asked as she sat back and relaxed next to him.

"It was a blessing of thanks," she said. "I was thanking the Gods for giving both of us the strength to survive what we just did. And I also asked for a blessing for our marriage."

"A blessing for our marriage?"

"Yes, it is customary for the High Priestess to bless the marriage of the Princesses of Alamut. They are not always one and the same," Tamina explained at the puzzled look on Dastan's face. "Traditionally, the Princess of Alamut marries first and her mother—who is the High Priestess before her—blesses the marriage. Within the next year, the princess begins to completely assume the position of High Priestess, using her mother as a teacher whenever necessary."

"Then wh…how…" Dastan was at a loss for words; he didn't know how to ask the question that was burning in his head without it coming out rudely.

"How did I become High Priestess before I was married?" Tamina finished for him. When she said it, it didn't sound as rude as he thought. He smiled embarrassedly. She smiled back at him.

"It is fairly simple. When I was about sixteen I was almost done with my Guardianship training and my mother was instructing me more in depth of the duties I was to perform in the secret temple as opposed to the High Temple."

She paused for a moment and Dastan watched her mask of serenity fall from her face.

"Tamina?" he asked quietly and placed his hand over hers. She turned back and smiled a sad smile at him. Dastan saw the tears glistening in her eyes.

"We were walking into the secret temple when the earth began to shake. We thought everything was all right as the shaking stopped and everything seemed to be holding its place. But the rocks above the entrance were shifting, and as they began to fall, my mother and I began to run. When I was away from the rockslide I turned around and my mother wasn't there." She paused again taking a steadying breath. "Some of the guardians that lived around the temple helped me dig through the rocks to find her body. I was the one that found her though; I will never forget the sight of her face."

Dastan squeezed her hand as she stared down at the water. She was quiet for a long while and he didn't need to ask her for the rest of the story; he knew.

He left her to her thoughts and busied himself with refilling the canteens and starting on building a fire. When he finished, he turned back around to see that Tamina had pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. He wanted nothing more than to go over and comfort her, but he kept himself from going to her.

He watched her the whole time she sat there.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, thanks for your continued support and all of your feedback. Hope you enjoy the next chapter and, as always, let me know what you think!

Happy reading~

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the movie and/or video game.

Chapter 6:

As the sun finally disappeared behind the horizon, Tamina walked over to where Dastan had set up the bedrolls. She sat on hers and gracefully crossed her legs under her.

"I am sorry Dastan. I did not mean to get so emotional about my mother," she said softly. Dastan could hear the hoarseness in her voice as if she had been crying.

"Do not apologize," he smiled. "You loved your mother and she was taken from you before you were ready for it. Although, I suppose no one is ever really prepared to lose a beloved parent."

"Yes," she said softly looking down again.

"Tamina, I do not want you to think that you have to hide your true emotions or feelings from me. We are friends now. Everyone should have at least one person they can be themselves around with no reservations or inhibitions about how their feelings will affect everyone else around them."

"That goes for you as well Dastan. I wish you would take some of your own advice," she replied quietly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "I have not hidden any of my true feelings from you." Even as he said the words, he realized he was lying.

His expression gave him away and Tamina looked at him pointedly. He thought for a moment and realized that she was right. In his zeal to ensure that she fell in love with him based on her own feelings and opinions, he had forgotten to trust her.

"I am sorry," she said quickly. "I promised I would not bring up the subject again." She made a move to get up from where she was sitting, but Dastan's voice stopped her.

"I fell in love with you," he sighed and rubbed his face. Tamina looked at him with a questioning expression. "All we did was bicker and argue the whole time we were together, but somehow through all that, I fell in love with you."

Tamina said nothing for a moment, she simply looked at him.

"Was I in love with you?" she asked finally.

"I will not answer that," Dastan replied. Tamina allowed silence to overcome her again.

"I have not slept well since time reset itself," he continued. "Every night my father's eyes look back at me asking why I had given him the cloak. Garsiv's face after he saved my life goes blank as he loses his own. Tus' startled wide eyes as he lay on the floor dead in front of me stare passed me. They all come back, but those memories at least are starting to fade. I do not feel their deaths as strongly as I have before, even though the images are still very strong. But when my memory runs its course to focus on you and the way you died, it is so real to me that I can feel the strain of my shoulder as I hold onto your hand."

"Why does my death affect you so? You loved your brothers and your father longer and probably deeper than you did me. From what I understand you were only in love with me for a few days," Tamina asked.

"Not all of that is entirely true," he said. "I may have loved them longer, but I did not love them the same way I loved you. And I think because I was _in love_ with you that was what made it different. It is one thing to love your brother, to love your father. But to love someone wholly and completely; to want to share a life, even a family with that person is another thing completely." He swallowed hard before he continued. "I failed you Tamina. When I was holding your hand before you released mine. I saw the way your eyes changed from relief that I had caught you to realization that there was no way the two of us could get out of that alive. As you tried to convince me to let you go and finally released my hand, the fear and desperation in your voice when you screamed my name was my greatest fear come to life. That I could not help the one person I had ever loved even as I held her life in my hands."

As he finished his tale, he finally turned his eyes to the woman next to him. He watched as she slowly got up from where she was sitting and walked over to him.

She knelt in front of him and cupped his face in her hands. She searched his eyes for a moment before wrapping her arms around his back and shoulders and embracing him tenderly, but firmly. Her hands began to rub comforting circles softly on his back as Dastan's arms wrapped themselves around her. His grip was strong and he pulled her closer to his chest burying his face in her neck.

Tamina absorbed all the information Dastan told her unsure of her own feelings. It was true that in the few days they had spent together as captives, Tamina had observed him and his mannerisms to determine what kind of man he was. And in that short time, she had determined that he was the sort of man she would have wanted in a husband if she had had her choice.

She liked him and found him to be a man she would not mind getting to know better. Their sharp rows and arguments were stimulating to her. But did she love him? She was not sure if she could identify such an emotion within herself in so short a time; she had never been in love or even liked anyone as a future companion before. Nor had she ever had a need to. She had always assumed and expected she would marry for political alliances. Of course she hoped that eventually she would get along with her new husband, but she never believed she would ever love him. She pulled back to look at Dastan after snapping out of her short reverie.

"Dastan, I am not sure what to make of this revelation," she started. "I am afraid I cannot say that I am in love with you as well."

Dastan smiled wistfully and let out a small laugh.

"I told you on our wedding night that I would never force anything with you and that includes this. Take all the time you need to figure out your feelings; mine will remain unchanged, of that I am sure." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles softly before unwrapping his other arm from around her and walking over toward the fire.

"I will have to put this out if we wish to remain undetected by the Koshkahn soldiers," Dastan said over his shoulder. "You better come get the last bit of heat before we go to sleep." Without a word, Tamina gracefully rose to her feet and walked over to the fire. She stuck her hands out to feel the heat before heading back to her bedroll for the night. The fire hissed as Dastan put it out, as if he had just mortally wounded it.

Tamina sensed Dastan lay down in his bedroll next to her. She did not know how long she watched him in the darkness, but he must have felt her eyes on him.

"Do you see that larger star, just there," he whispered conspiratorially to her with his arm outstretched toward the sky. "If we continue heading to the west, we should find Alamut without any problems."

"Dastan," Tamina began. "Even though I do not love you now, it does not mean that I could not fall in love with you later. Everything changes with time."

"I know Tamina. That is what both excites and frightens me the most. Now sleep. We will have a long day of riding ahead of us made worse by fatigue if we do not attempt a good night's sleep tonight." He rolled over on his side, his back facing her. Tamina remained on her side facing him and fell asleep to the soft rhythm of his breathing.

The young royals woke before the sun had risen in order to use the early morning darkness to cover their escape. Tamina noticed that Dastan was breathing heavier than normal and when he reached out to help her onto her horse, she felt that his hands were clammy. Before she accepted his help she turned back to look at him.

"What is it?" Dastan asked.

"Dastan, are you feeling all right?" she answered him with a question as she pressed the back of her hand to his forehead.

"I'm fine, why?" he said not making eye contact with her.

"You've got a fever and you're sweating," she answered worriedly. "At first light, I need to see your arm."

"Tamina, really there is nothing to worry about," he said.

"Then you won't mind my taking a look at your arm."

He smiled at her and lifted her up onto her horse.

"If you're lucky I shall consider it," he replied sarcastically. He jumped onto his own horse and they took off.

Tamina and Dastan rode side by side in silence through the darkness, Tamina relying heavily on Dastan's skill at navigation as they pushed their horses to maximum speed in the cool morning air. They would only slow their pace when it was too hot for the horses to continue safely. Tamina had a general idea of how to get to Alamut but without any idea of what direction they had been taken, she would rather not lead the way.

She was anxious as well. Dastan's breathing had not improved at all and, if she was being honest with herself, she thought it was getting worse.

It was another hour before the sun came up and with it, its heat. Tamina wondered how long it would be for Dastan to remember her request to look at his arm, but her curiosity was quickly abated as Dastan pulled up his horse.

"Do you still want to stop?" he asked as he looked over at her.

Tamina looked back to him and used all of her strength not to show her concern. His skin was pale and his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. She did not trust her voice and merely nodded at him as she climbed off her horse.

"It's just a scratch," he insisted as he too climbed off his horse. He stood next to it as Tamina walked over to him. "It's not even very deep."

"Please Dastan, just let me look," Tamina said seriously not wanting to argue.

He didn't say another word as she began to unwrap the cloth concealing his wound. Dastan rolled his eyes and pulled out whatever edible thing he could find in the saddle bag. He caught his hand on the strap of the bag and dropped the fruit to the ground. As he reached down to pick it up, his head grew heavy throwing off his balance. Without warning his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. He rolled onto his back with a groan and rubbed his temple with his hand.

Tamina watched as he fell trying to catch him before he landed awkwardly and helped him to lie on his back.

"Dastan, are you alright?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, just a little fainting spell," he breathed back. "Don't tell Garsiv, he'll call me a little girl or something." He smiled trying to prove that he was all right. Tamina wasn't falling for it.

"I'm going to need you to lie on your side; do you think you can manage that?" He nodded before heaving his body onto his right arm.

Tamina hurriedly pulled off the rest of the cloth and examined the gash. The skin was irritated and a bright pink color, almost red. She traced out a faint line that was moving from the top of the gash toward the top of his shoulder. She knew instantly what was causing Dastan's symptoms.

"It's a good thing we are not far from Alamut," she breathed quietly as her fingers continued to trace the line while her other hand was grasping for the canteen that hung on his saddle.

"How do you know where we are?" Dastan asked as Tamina poured the water over the wound trying desperately to clean it before anymore of the poison could get into his system.

"I may not be the most travelled, but I do recognize the parts of the desert that surround the city. Now Dastan, I don't want to panic you, but—"

"I've been poisoned," he finished for her. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Just because I was telling you I was fine doesn't mean that I didn't know something was wrong. I'm no healer but cold sweat is not usually a good sign. Help me sit up."

She moved behind him and looped her arms under his to help him into a sitting position. He leaned heavily against her, his breathing still ragged.

"You knew you were poisoned and you didn't tell me?" Tamina said angrily her breath tickling his ear.

"There was no need in worrying you when there is nothing you can do about it," he replied. He reached over and grabbed the reins of his horse that were hanging down from the bridle.

"This lying to me thing is becoming a habit of yours and I do not like it, no matter the reasons behind it," Tamina replaced the cloth on his arm where it had been and pulled her arms out from his support. He fell back unceremoniously onto his right side. She stomped back to her horse and mounted it before he managed to struggle to his feet with the help of his horse.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Was it really necessary for you to lie to me about the poison? I don't understand you at all Dastan. You tell me last night that you're in love with me but you've just proved that you don't trust me. You keep more secrets, tell me more lies." By this point Dastan had clambered up onto his horse.

"I was just trying to protect you," he hissed back.

"And sometimes it is a wife's duty to protect her husband," Tamina countered. "If you truly want me to love you the way you claim to love me, you need to stop acting as if I will break at every sign of bad news. I am more capable and stronger than you give me credit for."

Without waiting for a response, Tamina kicked her horse sharply in the direction they were headed and took off at a quicker pace in front of Dastan.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, so I know it's been a while, but school has started again and temporarily interfered with my writing time. I am still a few chapters ahead though and promise to update a little sooner this next time. Hope you enjoy the chapter, as always please review when you have finished and happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the movie and/or video game.

Chapter 7:

They were silent for most of the rest of the ride. Tamina would glance back at him every so often to make sure that Dastan was still on his horse, but that was the only acknowledgement that he would receive from her. Dastan could not really be angry with her; she had been right, again. He took a deep, steadying breath both to muster his courage and to keep from passing out in front of her. He urged the horse forward to keep pace with Tamina's.

"I am sorry," he whispered focusing on the ground in front of them.

"You are not a child Dastan. Just because you apologize does not mean that everything is fixed," she replied back harshly.

"I was not expecting it to fix everything," he said defensively. "But it is important for me to admit that I was wrong, that my intentions often harm more than they protect." Tamina looked at him and her eyes softened.

"Your intentions were not wrong only your methods of execution." He looked confused and she smiled at him. "Now that I know how you feel about me, your intentions to protect me are expected, natural. It is your need to protect me from everything and then your tendency to lie about it that is harmful."

A silence fell over them as Dastan listened to everything that Tamina was telling him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked after another moment.

"Not great," he admitted finally. "My shoulders and back feel heavy."

"Maybe if you unstrapped the sword you have on your back that would lighten your load," she teased. "I could carry it for a while perhaps?"

"No," he said coldly.

"I was just—"

"No," Dastan interrupted again. "Look," he pointed out in front of them.

"It's just a sand dervish," Tamina explained.

"It's a sand trail," Dastan countered. "Someone knows we're here."

Tamina watched as the sand trail headed straight for them. She let out a low growl that escaped before she could suppress it. Dastan looked over at her surprised.

"Sorry, I'm just so sick of this cat and mouse game. If I had known this is what it would be like being married to you, I would have reconsidered."

"As much as I would love to continue this conversation, we need to move and get out of here fast."

"Why don't we try to split them up?" Tamina suggested. "Send one horse one way and we go the other."

"That's not half bad," Dastan smiled at her. "I think being married to me, even for such a short time, has brought out your conniving side."

"Being married to you had nothing to do with bringing it out; it's just in higher demand these days."

Dastan laughed out loud shortly and grabbed onto the saddle to stay balanced.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to get on my horse. I don't know that I could climb onto yours at the moment." Tamina nodded and climbed off her horse to join Dastan.

She got up on the horse behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. When she was settled, Dastan swung the reins under the horse and caught them on the other side of the horse's neck. With a snap of his wrist, Dastan cracked the rein on the back haunches of Tamina's horse. The startled horse reared and took off toward the oncoming riders. Dastan took off at a slow trot to prevent a noticeable sand trail from rising into the air and led his horse to the right.

Tamina's hands tightened on his chest as she held onto him. Dastan smiled to himself as he felt her hands grasp at his shirt.

Their diversion seemed to work for a while as the larger sand trail disappeared. Not taking any chances, Dastan pushed the horse faster and harder once it was out of sight. But his efforts were useless. An hour after their attempt to split up the riders that were heading toward them, the all too familiar sand trails reappeared closer than before.

"Damn!" Dastan swore. "We'll have to make a run for it, hold on!"

He spurred the horse to its fastest speed, but the steep dunes and fatigue of the animal were slowing their progress. Tamina turned her head to see how close their pursuers were; they were gaining ground. As she turned her head forward, she caught a glimpse of a familiar looking banner and turned back.

"Dastan stop!" she shouted. He ignored her and kept the horse running at top speed.

"Dastan!" she tried again. "They are Alamutian guards." Dastan turned his head to look at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Yes, I would know the banners of my own city," she replied. Dastan groaned and slowed the horse to a stop.

"I hope you're right otherwise the cat just caught the mouse."

The group drew closer and Dastan was beginning to make out the familiar symbols of the Alamutian banners. He let out a sigh of relief, but it came out as a shuttering breath.

"Dastan?" Tamina asked worriedly. He shook his head in response and pressed a comforting hand to hers.

The guards surrounded them not recognizing their princess and her new husband in their rags. They pointed their weapons at them.

"You are prisoners of Alamut. Do not attempt to flee or you will give us no choice but to use force."

"Rham, lower your weapons," Tamina said. Dastan could sense the regal tone return to her voice.

"Your Highness?" the head guard answered. "You're alive."

"Yes, but we need to get to the city as quickly as possible. Prince Dastan has been poisoned."

"Yes Your Highness," Rham said. "Would you like to switch places with one of the other men? They may be able to support Prince Dastan's weight more easily if he should lose consciousness before we reach the city."

"No, I am fine here. Just get us to the city quickly."

The group rode off toward the city as fast as the horses would allow. It was not a long ride, less than an hour, but they were losing daylight quickly and Tamina was afraid that Dastan was losing strength as well. The poison had been in his system for almost two days and, with no identification, Tamina was worried that the healers might not be able to make an antidote. When the city gates came into view, Tamina thanked the Gods with relief. They had made it; they were home.

When they made it to the palace steps, Tamina resumed her role as the royal Princess of Alamut and climbed down from the horse immediately. She began giving orders calmly and firmly in order for Dastan to be taken care of and his brothers to be informed of their return. As Dastan began to dismount the horse, he felt his legs give out from underneath him. Before he hit the ground his vision and mind went black.

Tamina watched as he crumpled into a heap at the foot of the palace steps. She ran to his side and checked for a pulse. She was close to panicking when she felt a very weak heartbeat.

"Get him inside to our chambers and summon the healers at once," she ordered Rham. He nodded to two other men and the three of them carried Dastan to his chambers with Tamina and her hand maidens right behind them.

"Are the Princes of Persia still here?" she asked Siriah who fell into step with her.

"Yes Your Highness. Their chambers are in the west side of the palace. They have been sending out patrols to search the city for any signs as to your disappearance and sent their most skilled trackers in every direction to find you."

"Inform them that we are back. If they wish to speak with me, they may come to our chambers." Siriah nodded and walked away.

The men carrying Dastan pushed the doors to their bedchambers open and carefully laid the unconscious prince on his bed. The healers came rushing in not moments later and began to assess the injury to his shoulder. Tamina sat quietly on the other side of the bed watching as the healers worked over her husband.

Garsiv and Tus came thundering through the door disturbing the anxious silence that had settled over the room.

"What happened?" Tus demanded as he and Garsiv hurried to the foot of the bed.

"Your Highness we are unsure of the exact circumstances but we know that he has been poisoned," the healer's apprentice offered with a low bow.

"Have you identified the poison?" Garsiv asked gruffly.

"No Your Highness. The only thing we know is that it is a Koshkahn poison."

"Koshkahn? Are you certain of this?"

"Return to your work," Tamina interjected. "I am better suited to answer your questions than the healers, Prince Tus. Let them help Dastan, we will talk over here."

Tamina got up from the bed and walked over to the fireplace area. Dastan's two brothers followed her and stood silently waiting for an explanation. Tamina took a deep breath and put on the mask of a royal princess to convey her story. The princes listened as she revealed their capture and escape and how Dastan had been injured.

"I only noticed it was poisoned after I had cleaned it the first time. He started breathing harder and his face was flushed," she explained. Tus and Garisiv didn't say anything they only looked at Tamina then at each other.

"Excuse me Your Highness," the healer walked over and addressed Tamina.

"Yes?"

"We have done all we can for him. We have administered an antidote that we believe will counteract the poison but his fever has not broken yet and his breathing is still labored. He has been wrapped in our warmest blankets to help the fever."

"What do you mean?" Garsiv exclaimed. "That will only make the fever worse!"

"The fever is actually helping to cure him," the healer explained. "The warmer he is, the faster the toxin will burn out of his system."

"Are you sure of this?" Tus interrupted.

"Sharim is the most skilled healer in Alamut not to mention my personal physician. If anyone has a chance at helping Dastan, it is him," Tamina explained.

"Will he survive?" Tus asked.

"If he can survive the night he should. There is nothing more that we can do for him, the poison has been in his system for a long time. It is up to him now."

"Thank you Sharim," Tamina said. The man bowed and backed away from the young royals.

"Well then, if it's up to him he shall be fine," Tus tried with a weak smile toward Tamina.

"Yes, but knowing Dastan he will make the most of it. Do not allow him to guilt you into anything Princess, he is a master manipulator," Garsiv responded trying to lighten the mood. Tamina and Tus both let out a small laugh before returning their attention to the bed.

All but one of the healers had left the room. Dastan lay still on the bed with blankets wrapped tightly around him. Tamina almost wished that he was having a nightmare again, moving restlessly under the sheet. At least then she would know that he was alive.

"Princess, I know this maybe the wrong time for this, but in order to deal with Koshkahn I need to know more," Tus started. "Did you find anything out about what he was after or what he wanted?"

"Yes, Dastan was able to get that information right before we escaped."

"Would you tell us, please?"

Tamina hesitated. Telling the Persian princes would mean that she would have to tell them about the Dagger of Time and the reasons for its appeal. She was unsure of how much she could trust them with the precious information and if they would use it to obtain the dagger or protect it.

"Kosh is trying to start a war with Persia," she began. "He thought that if he could kidnap and kill us, you would seek revenge on our killers. He seems to think he has a weapon that will lead to the defeat of the entire Persian army."

"Did he mention what the weapon was?" Garsiv asked.

"No, I'm afraid he would not tell us what it was," Tamina lied. She decided that she would wait to talk with Dastan about telling his brothers; he knew them better than she and would know if they would be able to control themselves.

The brothers looked at each other seeming to come to the same agreement without speaking. Tamina returned her gaze to Dastan as they remained silent. There was still no color in his face and she reached out to feel his forehead.

"Princess, with your permission we would like to ask for your support in a campaign against Koshkahn. If what you have told us is true, Kosh will be on his way to Alamut as we speak to try to salvage his plans."

"I will have to summon the High Council before I can give you an answer Prince Tus. I do not have the sole power to command the Alamutian forces," Tamina replied. "But I shall do my best to ensure that you have our support." She nodded to Siriah who was standing near the door and the young servant silently slipped out the door.

"Thank you Your Highness," Tus bowed slightly.

He looked toward the door Siriah had just vanished through restlessly and then back to Dastan. Tamina caught the conflict in his eyes; his mask was almost as well practiced and unwavering as her own. Almost.

"Prince Tus, I am sure you and your brother are anxious to start preparing for whatever fight is coming our way. If you wish to attend those duties you may do so with a clear conscious. I shall stay with Dastan through the night and alert you if there is any change, good or bad."

Tus smiled at her gratefully. Garsiv looked surprised. That she could read his brother's expressions so easily was incredible to him; he and Dastan had trouble enough reading his expressions consistently and they had grown up with him.

"No doubt your presence when he awakes will be more comfort to him than ours," Tus said. "Come Garsiv, we have much work ahead of us and I am sure Dastan will never forgive us if we allow something to happen to his precious wife's city while we stood at his bedside worrying about him."

"Yes the last thing we need around here is for him to think we actually care about him," Garsiv mumbled with a smirk. "His head is already too full for his own good." Tus smiled and put a hand on Garsiv's shoulder as he walked by. Garsiv reached out and patted Dastan's leg while muttering something under his breath that Tamina did not catch. He straightened up, bowed to Tamina and followed his elder brother out the door. Tamina found herself smiling at the two elder princes.

She sat quietly watching Dastan as he slept on their bed. Her smile faded a little as she remembered that this was the first time Dastan had ever slept in their bed. She reached out to touch his cheek and ran her thumb down his jaw. After sitting there for a short while, she heard the door open and Siriah's soft footsteps as she approached.

"The bathing room is ready for you Your Highness," she said. "We have a fresh change of clothes and another room ready for you as well."

"Thank you Siriah, but I will be sleeping in here with the prince. While I clean up I would like you to stay with him and let me know if anything changes while I am gone." Siriah bowed and nodded. Tamina squeezed Dastan's hand comfortingly before she rose from the bed and hurried toward the bathing room.

She bathed and dressed quickly not wanting to be away from Dastan for too long. She was back in her room in less than half an hour and found Siriah sitting dutifully at the foot of the bed in a very uncomfortable looking chair. She stood immediately when Tamina entered the room and kept her eyes low.

"The chancellor came by Your Highness. The High Council is planning to convene tomorrow afternoon. Prince Dastan has not stirred but the healers checked him earlier he was hopeful that he was growing stronger. They have removed the blankets and are hopeful that his fever will break by morning as long as he can stay warm through the night." Tamina nodded to her and the servant smiled reassuringly to her before departing.

The young princess looked to the healer that was assigned to watch over Dastan during the night. He was snoring in the corner. She shook her head slightly annoyed and walked over to her side of the bed. She hadn't noticed how tired she was until she was completely left to her own thoughts.

Everything that had needed to be taken care of had been; every person that needed to be informed of what had transpired had been informed. She and Dastan had made it out of the prisons of Kosh alive and it appeared as if he was going to be all right as well.

Tamina let out a deep breath and retired her calm demeanor for the night. She sat on the side of the bed and massaged her own shoulders and rolled her neck a few times trying to relieve the soreness that had settled there. She let her head hang down for a second as the pent up emotions washed over her. Tears formed in her eyes from all the overwhelming stress.

She hated feeling overwhelmed and confused and the most confusing part of her stress was laying motionless and unconscious right next to her. He was one of the most frustrating people she had ever met but he was also one of the most noble. He seemed to genuinely love and care for her, but he was not afraid to argue with her; that was obvious. Tamina was intrigued by him and felt herself beginning to rely on him more than she had ever relied on someone before. She had become so accustomed to sleeping next to him at night, that she could not bring herself to sleep in another bed in the palace even when he lay injured in theirs.

Tamina did not wipe the tears as they fell slowly and silently from her eyes. She crawled into the bed and lay on her side facing Dastan. She took his limp arm and clutched it to her chest as she fell asleep next to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the movie and/or video game.

Chapter 8:

The next few days were the longest that Tamina could remember having to endure. Dastan had still not awoken from his injury, though his fever had broken and color had returned to his face. The healers were at a loss for the reasons he was not awaking but were certain he was not in any danger. Tamina, Tus and Garsiv took turns staying with Dastan when their royal duties called them away from his room and asked for their immediate attention.

When Tamina was not meeting with the High Council she was in her room, sitting with Dastan and praying that he would wake. She had not even been to the High Temple to replace the dagger. It was hidden inside one of her pillows and, as only other guardians handled her bedding, she knew the dagger was safe.

The High Council was proving to be more difficult than Tamina had first thought. They had accepted her marriage to a Persian prince, but were afraid that her relationship to the Persians was too conflicted to allow her make an intelligent decision. She, of course, found this preposterous and was having a hard time finding a diplomatic solution.

After the first meeting, Tamina was so upset at the outcome, she had actually snapped at Siriah when she had asked her if she wanted to eat in her room. Tamina wasn't sure how much strain she could take before she broke completely. No amount of guardianship training could have prepared her for so much stress over a man she had barely become friends with two weeks ago.

She was on her way back to her room after the latest High Council meeting in which they had finally decided to support the Persians in their campaign against Kosh. She was relieved but worried as to what exactly that would entail. Deciding not to think on it for the rest of the night, she walked through her doors to Garsiv and Tus sitting with Dastan. The two young princes were sitting at the foot of her bed laughing to each other. As they noticed her approach, they both rose and bowed to her.

"Good evening, Princess," Tus said. "Garsiv and I were just sharing some rather embarrassing Dastan stories." Tamina smiled tiredly at the two princes before taking a seat on the bed next to Dastan.

"The High Council has agreed to allow you to command Alamutian troops," she said wearily.

"That is welcome news."

A long silence fell over the three of them and Tamina struggled to keep the exhaustion off her face as the Persian princes watched her. The door opened again and one of the Persian aides walked in. Garsiv stood from the bed and talked with the man silently for a minute, before turning back to Tus.

"The Alamutian generals are waiting to meet with you Tus," he explained. "They are waiting in your quarters already." Tus nodded to him and rose from his seat.

"I am sorry we cannot stay to keep you company," he apologized.

"I understand." Tamina replied. Tus smiled and bowed before leaving the room.

Tamina let out a slow breath. It was barely after dark but she was tired enough to sleep until the next morning.

She sent her personal servants away for the night, and dressed in a long sleeping dress. Before walking out onto the balcony, she cast a long glance at Dastan who was breathing evenly on the bed. The healers no longer remained in the room through the night. All of his symptoms seemed to have been cured—except of course for the unconsciousness—and, as a result, the healers declared him to be out of immediate harm's way. They only administered a tonic to him once a day that they hoped would bring him around soon.

The sky was a dark blue color, not quite black, when Tamina stepped outside. The stars were not out yet, but the cool breeze of the night was already sweeping through the palace. She looked out over the city noticing how peaceful it seemed despite the damage to the Northern wall. Before the kidnapping, the Persians had already been making plans to help rebuild the wall. However, it looked as if all plans had been postponed as there had been no progress that Tamina could notice.

She had fallen into a routine of going out to the balcony before going to bed; it relaxed her so she could actually sleep. She walked over to the railing and leaned over it. Below her, her favorite gardens opened up and disappeared beneath the canopy of the trees within it. It had been so long since she had taken a walk through them, she wondered if any of the bushes were in bloom with flowers. A large yawn escaped her lips.

She walked back into her room and relaxed into the bed next to Dastan. Tamina turned on her side to face him and pulled his limp arm to her, holding it as sleep overcame her.

There was a faint tickling feeling on her cheek. Tamina wasn't sure what was causing the feeling as her pillows were not quite that calloused, but it was soothing. She snuggled closer to Dastan's arm as she indulged herself in the feeling. That was when she felt it; his hand closing around her forearm.

Tamina's eyes shot open and looked down to make sure she wasn't imagining the feeling. She wasn't. She lifted her head to look at Dastan only to find his blue eyes staring back at her. She reached up to touch his cheek.

"You better not hold on to my arm so tightly," he whispered in a cracked voice. "People might start to think that you actually like me."

"We are married, I think that's a rumor I can tolerate," she replied. He smiled back at her before trying to sit up.

"Did I die? My body has never felt so heavy and sore," Dastan hissed as he moved.

"Gods, Dastan please don't say such things," Tamina breathed as she dropped her hand to his chest and buried her face in her pillow. "Not when you came so close to actually dying."

"I'm sorry," he said touching the back of her head. "Tamina, are you all right?"

She felt relieved to hear him call her name. She laughed into the pillow before lifting her head to look him in the eye.

"You've just woken up from a deep coma after being poisoned by an unknown toxin and you're asking me if I'm all right?"

"Yes," he answered simply and honestly.

"I'm more concerned about you at the moment and your brothers will want to know you are awake," she said changing the subject and getting up from the bed. "I will send for the healers as well."

Dastan let her busy herself around the room without interrupting. He could see the strain his illness had put on her and decided it was best not to interfere with her natural coping tendencies.

She called for the servants to give them their instructions. Some of the servants left immediately, others remained behind to help Tamina change. Dastan noticed that she handed a specific pillow to one of the servants. She ignored his pointed look when she caught his eye, and vanished behind her changing screen. When she reappeared, she looked every bit the princess she was.

The white dress and robes she wore draped her body elegantly. The fabric of the dress clung to her body, while the robes flowed out behind her with every step she took. A hood covered most of her hair but the dark locks that Dastan could see were intertwined with crystals. Her eyes were lined with a perfectly straight streak of kohl making them look darker and brighter. Dastan's breath hitched in his throat and his heart swelled as he looked at her.

"Your brothers should be here any second," Tamina said as she walked to the foot of the bed on her way to the door. "I'm sure they will have lots of news for you about their plans to stop Kosh. When they get here, I will leave for the High Temple."

"You're going to the High Temple now? The sun has barely been up for an hour," Dastan exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Yes, I have been slightly negligent in my responsibilities since we returned. It is time that I attend them."

Before Dastan could respond, Tus and Garsiv came through the doors and strode over to the bed. Tus smiled at his youngest brother, while Garsiv merely smirked. Dastan knew that smirk better than any of Garsiv's other expressions; it meant Dastan was going to endure his brother's smart remarks. Tamina turned to face them as they walked up and Dastan shifted, as much as his body would let him, uncomfortably.

"Glad to see you're feeling better," Tus said as he leaned over to pat Dastan's shoulder lightly.

Dastan smiled a closed lipped smile and nodded his head awkwardly. He looked at Garsiv who stood a few feet behind Tus.

"Yes," Garsiv agreed. "I'm glad your princess was able to rescue you in time." Tus chuckled to himself and Garsiv cracked a smile at his own joke.

"I will not argue that, brother," Dastan said and returned the smile with a wider one. "I landed in bed with a beautiful woman; this may very well be the best rescue I've ever had."

Tamina tried to hide the blush that crept to her cheeks by turning away from the group. She listened as they bantered back and forth for a few moments without really paying attention to their jibes. She was afraid if she paid any more attention than she was, she may not be able to hide her embarrassment for long. When the heat in her face had passed, she turned back to them.

Tus and Garsiv were sitting in chairs next to Dastan's side of the bed and making themselves quite comfortable, from what Tamina could see. It looked as if they intended to stay for a long while.

"I hope you will not mind Princess, if Garsiv and I intrude on your breakfast with Dastan. We have a lot to discuss, not with just him but with you as well."

"I'm afraid that will have to wait and my generals will have to suffice for the moment. I am just on my way to the High Temple."

"Then we shall return later," Tus rose from his seat and bowed slightly. Tamina inclined her head toward him, and cast a last glance at Dastan before walking out of the room.

Dastan watched Tamina disappear and wished that she would stay; at least Garsiv would have to be a little more civilized with him if she were present. Garsiv had that all too comfortable smirk on his face that meant he was saving a particularly good jibe for Dastan as soon as they were alone.

Two healers passed Tamina and her guardians in the hallway with a short bow before moving quickly to Dastan. The youngest prince let out an annoyed sigh as he knew what was coming; a bunch of meaningless questions and tests that wouldn't provide them with anymore insight into his illness. Then he remembered his brothers sitting there and a smirk of his own appeared on his lips.

If he could stall and keep the healers around longer than they were needed, he might be able to fend Garsiv's comments off long enough for Tamina to return from prayers.

"Hello Your Highness, my name is Sharim, I am the Royal Healer of Alamut." The man with a small balding head bowed and continued his speech. Dastan drowned him out with his thoughts as he carefully planned how he would keep the healer's attention. When the man stopped talking, Dastan looked up at him with a welcoming smile.

"Have you been attending me this whole time?" Dastan asked. The man nodded. "Thank you. I must say, you do exceptional work. Living is among one of my top priorities and those of you that ensure my survival, I consider friends."

"Thank you very much Your Highness," the man said with an obvious blush. "If I may, I would like to examine your wound and make sure everything else is all right."

"Certainly, take all the time you need," Dastan smiled wider. He glanced over at Garsiv who was looking slightly peeved.

The healers worked diligently, testing every limb and joint for mobility and pain tolerance. Dastan moved his limbs slowly at first, not knowing what to expect. Then, as the pain seemed to be the result of stiffness and not the poison, he moved even slower to prolong the stay of the healers. His plan was working too.

Garsiv was becoming annoyed as he recognized how Dastan was manipulating the situation to avoid the incessant teasing he knew was coming his way. Dastan, all too pleased with himself, smiled cheekily at Garsiv every time the healer looked away.

His plan however was one that Tamina would have definitely considered half brained. Not thinking through that prolonging the presence of the healers would also mean they would have more questions for him, Dastan realized his mistake too late.

The questions they were asking him were the usual 'how does this feel?' 'can you move this?' Things that Dastan didn't think were worth answering; they weren't going to change anything. After about half an hour of probing and questioning, Dastan was beginning to get annoyed as well. Sharim finally stood up and wiped his forehead when his patient let out a low grunt.

"I think you will be fine in a few days, Your Highness," he declared. "You need to build your strength back up before you can return to your normal duties. This does not mean however, that you will be on bed rest for the entire recovery," he emphasized as Dastan opened his mouth to protest. "You may walk about the palace, but make them short to start. We can adjust their length depending on how well you allow your body to recover."

"That means no roof jumping, wall climbing or mischief making," Tus added from his seat behind the healer.

"I know that will be difficult for you Dastan, but I do not want to have to carry your limp body back here," Garsiv said.

"I'm not that weak, Garsiv," Dastan scowled. "I'm not going to pass out; you can carry me back kicking and screaming."

"I'll knock you out myself before that ever happens," the middle brother replied. Tus just watched and laughed at his brothers, not even trying to stop their bickering. He knew better than to try and stop them. The healers, not knowing what to do in the situation, interrupted before the room became anymore uncomfortable for them.

"If there is nothing else, we shall excuse ourselves. If you experience any pain, send one of the servants for me," Sharim said. Dastan nodded to him, the man bowed in return and both he and his apprentice gathered their instruments and left. As the apprentice turned, Dastan thought he looked familiar; he couldn't quite place him, but he knew him from somewhere.

He pushed the recognition to the back of his mind wanting to come back to it later as his brothers were trying to get his attention again.

"On a more serious topic, Dastan, we need to discuss what you and Tamina found out from Kosh. She has told us everything that she could remember, but we need to make sure we know everything. Can you tell us what you remember?"

Dastan began listing out everything that he could remember to his brothers. They nodded as they acknowledged everything that they had been told by Tamina.

"Did she tell you about the Hassansins?" Dastan finally asked. Both Garsiv and Tus turned their heads to look at him.

"No," Tus said gravely. "Hassansins? Are you sure?"

"She told you about the dagger, did she not?" Dastan asked in response.

"She told us that Kosh had a weapon he thought could destroy us, that was all," Garsiv explained.

Dastan shut his mouth. If Tamina had not told them about the dagger, they would not understand how he knew the Hassansins were involved.

He was sure that his brothers would never use the dagger for their own personal gain, but Tamina could not be as certain; she had only known them for a few days after all. She had told Dastan that he was not even supposed to know the truth behind the dagger and he was her husband.

Dastan took a deep breath and launched into an explanation about the dagger. He pieced together the story for his brothers and revealed how he knew their uncle, Nizam, had been plotting to kill their father. As he described the Hassansins role in the plot, Tus and Garsiv looked at each other worriedly; they had not been expecting such a skilled set of fighters to be helping Kosh. As Dastan finished his story, Tus shifted uncomfortably forward.

"If the story you are telling me is true, and Kosh does have Hassansins training his men, we are going to need a very strong strategy. Father disbanded them not because they were not skilled at what they do, but because they are ruthless and difficult to control. If Nizam told them about the dagger, they may be looking for a way to it through Kosh's war."

"I know," Dastan said. "I don't think Tamina knows just how skilled they are. If she did, she would have mentioned it to you."

"Then as her husband and Prince of Alamut, you must inform her of just how deadly these men can be. Garsiv and I will meet with the Alamutian generals and start making plans to increase training," Tus said. Garsiv nodded at Tus and both men rose from their seats.

"Sorry to leave you, little brother," Garsiv started. "But we've got to go save your kingdom as you seem incapable of doing that yourself."

"Garsiv, how did you breach the walls of the impenetrable city?" Dastan asked in response. Garsiv's smile turned to a scowl and he stormed off toward the door. Tus' booming laughter faded into the corridor as his brothers left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the movie and/or video game.

Chapter 9:

Tamina inhaled the sweet burning incense and oils of the High Temple trying to calm herself before beginning her rituals. There was a soft haze in the air of the room from the candles and incense, but it was welcoming to her. However, it was not as calming as Tamina had hoped it would be.

As she prepared for her rituals, her mind kept wandering. She would try to clear it and focus on the task at hand, but the moment she felt she was safe from her own thoughts they would return to the pressing subject she was trying to avoid. Dastan's face kept floating to the forefront of her mind. Even as she forced him to the back of her mind, a part of her wanted him to remain in the front.

She shook her head once to try and physically remind herself of what she was supposed to be doing. Siriah walked over to her and held out an oil basin for her. Tamina dipped her index finger into the basin and traced an outline of a star onto her opposite palm. She repeated the action on her other hand and on her forehead before accepting the dagger Siriah had smuggled out of the royal bedchambers.

Tamina raised the dagger above her head with both hands while muttering a prayer, then replaced the dagger onto its pedestal in the center of room. With her head bowed, she took a few steps back and kneeled on the step of the altar to begin the rest of her prayers.

This was the silent part of the ritual and Tamina was thankful it was so. Her thoughts again returned to Dastan.

He was the first man that she could not completely understand but she had no problem trusting him. There was no need for pretenses with him; they were already married. Though he could choose to marry again under Persian laws and traditions, she was stuck with him. There was no escape. That was a destiny that Tamina was prepared to live with, what her training had prepared her for. No emotional attachment to her husband; a political marriage.

Yet she was more worried about her new husband when he was sick than any other person she had ever met. She had tried to convince herself that people were always concerned when their friends were in danger, that she was merely acting the part of a dutiful wife. But she knew better. The feelings of worry that he had generated by passing out were not merely dutiful feelings; they were deeper than that, stronger too.

And then it hit her.

She recognized the signs now more clearly than she had allowed herself to in previous days. The desire for him to open up to her, the need to open up to him. Her worry for his life as he lay motionless in their bed night after night. Their constant arguing that she thrived on. Everything was beginning to resolve itself in her mind and Tamina could not believe that is was possible. She had only known him for two weeks; been married for ten days. Six of those days were spent locked in a cage or prison cell; the other four her husband was unconscious. It was not possible.

Tamina ended her prayers quickly. She left the altar and more than a few very confused guardians in her wake as she rushed passed them and out of the temple. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she needed to be alone to think.

The palace servants barely had time to bow and move out of her way as she passed them. Normally, Tamina would try to acknowledge them as she walked by with a smile or nod of the head, but her mind was too preoccupied with her epiphany to even attempt it.

She reached a secluded part of the palace that was reserved for dignitaries and diplomats to explore when they visited. She wanted to sort out her feelings before she acted on any of them. Tamina walked into one of the rooms and slammed the doors shut before anyone could find her. She leaned heavily against the door.

"It is impossible," she thought out loud. "Nobody can fall in love in so short a time." She began slowly pacing the length of the room. "But Dastan did, he told me as much. It is impossible," she repeated trying to convince herself what she was saying was true.

She walked back and forth arguing with herself about how unreasonable such a claim was, but also realizing that no matter how unreasonable it was, it was also very true. Her less than even tempered side fervently denied that she could be so easily swayed by the charms of the youngest Persian prince; it kept arguing that it was impossible. But even as she thought the words, Dastan's voice spoke in her head the same words he had said to her when they had successfully escaped Kosh's prison: "difficult, not impossible."

Dastan was becoming crankier by the minute. He was bored and sick of lying in bed. Tamina had not been back since the morning and the sun was starting to set. Tus and Garsiv had also been busy planning for an attack and had not been by since the healers left.

The irritated young prince threw the blankets off of him and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He got up and slowly shuffled out to the balcony he had yet to explore.

"A couple days," he muttered under his breath as he made it to the railing without any problem. "I'll be fine tomorrow."

He leaned heavily on the railing and looked out over the city.

He smiled as he realized how many different roofs he would be able to explore as soon as Kosh was handled. Dastan's eyes roamed from roof to roof as he imagined his path through the top of the city. Arching his neck to see further to his left as he planned his escapades reminded him of just how sore his body was. He let out a small gasp as his muscles ached and rolled his neck from side to side to try to relieve it.

Dastan caught a glimpse of the gardens below him. They were beautiful from what he could see in the fading light. The trees were very green in contrast to the white walls and he could see a corner of what he assumed was a fountain through the canopy of trees.

As he watched he did not hear the door to his room open or the soft footsteps of his wife as she walked into the room.

"I see you have discovered the balcony," Tamina said as she finally walked out and found him at the railing. She stopped in the doorway with her hands at her side.

Dastan turned around, startled a little, and then smiled. His agitation dissipated as he looked at her.

"I'm planning my next escape. This chamber is a little confining for my taste."

"What are you doing out of bed?" Tamina asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and walked over to him. "Didn't Sharim tell you to stay in bed for the next few days and regain your strength?"

"Yes he did, but he obviously doesn't seem to know how boring that can be. Besides I'm allowed to go for walks."

"Short walks and only within the palace," Tamina corrected him.

"How do you know any of this? You have been gone all day."

"I have my ways," she smiled mysteriously. "Really, you should get back to bed Dastan."

"I am fine standing right here," he responded. "I need the fresh air anyways; I hate being stuck inside all day."

A silence settled over them. Tamina leaned over the railing next to Dastan and closed her eyes for a moment. She took a deep breath then opened her mouth to speak. Dastan beat her to it.

"Are there many gardens like the one down there around the palace?" he said pointing to the garden he had been looking at.

"Yes," Tamina said. "They are the most beautiful in the city. I also find that they are very relaxing in the summer heat. When you are feeling better, I will show you around the palace if you are interested."

"I would like that very much," Dastan smiled at her. "I think it's about time I learned something else about this city besides its deep dark secrets."

Tamina laughed softly at his comment. Dastan's smile widened. It was a sound that was unfamiliar to him, but he liked it. It suited her.

"You already know more than you were ever supposed to. I assure you there is nothing else like the dagger hiding under our city."

"That is a relief," he answered. "Is protecting your dagger always so intense? I mean, are people always after it?"

"No not always. The story of the dagger is essential to the religion in Alamut, but the power of the dagger is knowledge only known to the guardians. And, now you," she added.

Dastan shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't sure how Tamina was going to handle the fact that he had shared the secrets of the dagger with his brothers. He knew that Tus and Garsiv would never exploit the power of the dagger; that's why he had trusted them with the information. But if the people of Alamut didn't even know that the Gods they worshipped had instilled such power in their dagger, was it right that Tus and Garsiv knew?

"Dastan, are you all right? Should I send for the healers?" Tamina asked as she noticed the odd expression on Dastan's face.

"No, no, it has nothing to do with that," Dastan said as he shook his head. "Maybe I should go lay down for a bit."

He turned and walked a little more easily to the bed than he had earlier. His muscles were starting to loosen up, but his throat was tightening.

Tamina walked into the room a second after him, wondering what had changed so suddenly. She watched him walk steadily toward the bed before she went to change into her sleeping clothes. When she returned to the bed, Dastan was sitting on the edge with his back to her.

"Tamina, I told Garsiv and Tus about the dagger," he said over his shoulder. He turned to face her.

The young princess stood frozen next to her side of the bed. Her facial expressions ranged from shock, to anger and back to shock so quickly, Dastan wasn't sure what she was going to do.

"How much did you tell them?" she demanded quietly.

"Everything."

Tamina slowly turned her back to him and sat on her side of the bed. She didn't say a word to him for a full minute, but her breathing became more rapid.

"I know the information can be dangerous," Dastan started. "But Tus and Garsiv would never try to use the dagger for their own power, I'm sure of it."

"Why, Dastan?" she asked in a whisper. She sounded betrayed and the sound tore at Dastan's chest.

"I told them about the Hassansins and how they are connected to Kosh. I had to tell them the whole story so that they understood why the Hassansins were working for Kosh. It was necessary for them to know, and they will use every resource they have to protect it."

Tamina took a deep breath and lifted her hand to rub her temple. She dropped her hand back to her lap and turned to face Dastan for the first time.

"I will have Siriah bring them and you to the High Temple first thing tomorrow morning," she said. "I will need to speak with them."

Dastan stared at her in surprise.

"You are going to trust them with this?" he asked.

"I have no choice in the matter," she replied. "They already know and the only way I can ensure they do not try to steal the dagger, is to relay to them the danger that it poses if its power is abused."

"They are not a threat to your dagger, Tamina," Dastan insisted.

"Anyone who knows the power the dagger holds is a potential threat. Everything changes with time; a friend today may be a foe tomorrow. Your own family has born witness to this just a few weeks ago."

Dastan's jaw locked and his back stiffened as he remembered the treachery of his uncle.

"I understand that you felt it necessary to share the information with your brothers in order to ward off one threat and, as the ruling monarch of the city, I am very grateful for that. But as the matriarch of the Guardians of the Sands of Time, I am afraid the potential dangers to the dagger have only increased," Tamina continued.

She got up to put out the few candles that were still alight in the room; Dastan did not move.

"How can I put your mind at ease that Tus and Garsiv will not ever come after the dagger?" Dastan asked quietly when Tamina had returned to the bed.

"There is nothing you can do. Their actions will be the telling sign when the temptations of the dagger's power present themselves."

She lay down next to him on the bed just as she had when he was unconscious; only this time, she faced away from him.

Tamina was gone before Dastan awoke the next morning. He had managed to get himself into a sitting position much easier than the day before and was pleased with himself for being such a fast healer. There was a knock on the door before he could get up.

"Enter," he yelled to the door.

A handful of servants entered the room. Some were carrying linens, others bowls full of clear looking liquids. They bowed to the prince before one of the women in the center of the group stepped forward.

"Good morning, Your Highness," she said with another low bow. "I am Siriah. Princess Tamina has requested you and your brothers meet with her in the High Temple this morning."

"Yes, she mentioned it last night," Dastan said.

"I must prepare you to enter the temple as you are not a guardian; your brothers are being prepared as well."

"What exactly does this preparation entail?" Dastan asked skeptically.

"Nothing more than a bath," Siriah replied. "If you will follow me to the bathing room?"

When Dastan entered the bathing room, he was impressed to say the least. The room was not too large, but had a large circular pool in the middle of it. Sunlight shone through the large arched windows from the opposite side of the door. The same ornate symbols and shapes that adorned the throne room and Dastan's bedchambers lined the door and ceiling of the bathing room.

Servants began undressing him and helped him into the large pool. The water was warm and relaxing against Dastan's sore body. He sunk into the water and allowed his limbs to go limp.

He walked over to one of the benches that was submerged under the water and sat down. The servants sitting at the edge of the pool began washing his arms and hair with oils, being mindful of his healing left shoulder. When they were finished, he took a breath and sunk beneath the water.

As soon as he exited the bath and was dry, the servants began dressing him in white linen robes. Siriah tied an amulet around his neck; a small red jewel in a gold setting.

"Is this part of the preparation?" he asked playing with the jewel around his neck.

"For what the princess has in mind for you, yes," Siriah asked.

Dastan looked down at the jewel in his hand and examined it. It looked just like the one that Tamina wore around her neck which contained a small amount of the Sands of Time.

"We are to meet your brothers on the way to the temple," Siriah explained. "Please follow me."

Dastan fell into step behind Siriah and remained silent as they walked through the palace. They met up with Tus and Garsiv who looked as if they had bathed as well. Their hair was wet and looked oily. Garsiv looked less than pleased that he smelled of flowery oil; Dastan smirked at him.

"Don't you look nice, brother," he said to a scowling Garsiv. "You smell pretty too."

Garsiv's scowl deepened.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" Tus asked before Garsiv could reply.

"Yes," Dastan said as they followed the other guardians to the temple. "The High Priestess wishes to speak with us about the dagger."

"Isn't Tamina the High Priestess?"

Dastan nodded.

"You've been conscious for about a day and you've managed to upset her so much, you are referring to her by her formal titles?" Tus said.

Dastan nodded again like a child being scolded.

Tus tried to hold in his laughter, but Garsiv let it all out.

"The Lion of Persia is afraid of his little wife," he laughed.

"I'm not afraid of her," Dastan tried.

The guardians led them up multiple staircases and through countless passages that all looked the same. They seemed to circle around and double back, though Dastan was sure they never walked down the same passageway twice. Dastan could see how easy it would be for someone to get lost in the corridors and smiled. They stopped outside a tall, ornately decorated door that he had seen before.

"Wait here, please," Siriah said as she walked through the door and closed it behind her.

Dastan looked at his brothers who looked just as curious as he did. They waited for a few minutes before Siriah reappeared.

"Please cover your heads before you enter," she instructed. They did as they were told and she opened the door for them to enter.

Tus and Garsiv looked over to Dastan.

"After you, little brother," Tus said with a grand wave of his hand.

Dastan walked passed Tus with a glare and into the High Temple.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! So I'm glad you all liked the last update, keep the updates coming! On kind of a sad note for me, but good for you guys, I have finished the story. I'm currently in the editing phases of the final chapters…if it makes you feel better, there are five more chapters after this one, and an epilogue. Anyways, let me know what you think of the latest installment, and I'll try to update again as soon as I can.

Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the movie and/or video game.

Chapter 10:

Dastan looked around the temple. It was brightly lit and the smoke from burning incense made the air look thick. Large, golden pillars supported the dome like ceiling over his head. There were windows along every wall allowing sunlight to completely fill the room no matter what time of the day it was. The altar in the center of the room was in a half circle shape. On either side of it, pedestals with incense bowls stood and the visitors could see steady streams of smoke billowing from them. There were a few chairs off to the side of the altar with a table next to one of them as well.

Guardians knelt on their knees on both sides of the short path that led to the altar. Every one of them faced the altar and made no acknowledgement of Dastan's presence. At the base of the altar, three young women knelt with their heads bowed, arms outstretched with palms up. Dastan assumed that the young woman in the middle was Tamina.

He and his brothers waited silently at the back of the room. They stood there for a long moment, observing and giving each other looks of confusion before the woman at the center of the altar lifted her head. The other guardians began to move as well. All of them, except the other two women with Tamina, left without a word.

Tamina stood and turned toward the three visitors.

"Welcome to the High Temple," she said. "I am sure Dastan has informed you as to the reasons I wished to speak with you."

"Vaguely, Your Highness," Tus said from behind Dastan's right shoulder. "We only know that it has something to do with the story he told us yesterday and the Dagger of Time."

Tamina nodded to Siriah. The servant bowed in return and left the room with the other woman right behind her.

"Siriah and Nadira are priestesses of the dagger as well, my most trusted advisors," she explained as the princes watched them leave. "They have the abilities to perform rituals and blessings in the place of the High Priestess."

"Where are they going?" Garsiv asked suspiciously.

"To prepare for another ritual later," she answered. "I wish to speak to you all alone. Please."

The princes walked forward to the altar where Tamina was standing. When they reached her, they stopped at the step and waited for her to continue.

"Dastan, do you know of the consequences the Gods have promised if the power of the dagger is abused?" Tamina asked him as she turned away from them and walked over to one of the pedestals.

"Yes," he replied.

"Do your brothers know?" she said glancing back to him. He shook his head.

"Very well, we shall start there." She picked up a bowl and walked back over to sit in the chairs that had been pushed off to the side.

Dastan and his brothers followed and sat uncomfortably across from the young princess.

"After the young girl had offered her life to the Gods in return for the lives of the rest of the world, the Gods gave the dagger to her as a gift. The sands of the sandstorm that they had unleashed were buried under the city she lived in and she was made Guardian of the Sands of Time. For generations, the guardianship has been passed down from mother to daughter and the secrets kept hidden from the rest of the world. That is, until a few weeks ago when you breached the city walls."

Tus and Garsiv looked at Dastan who looked back at them and shrugged his shoulders.

"I already apologized to her," he whispered.

"What is so dangerous about the dagger that warrants such secrecy?" Tus asked. "Dastan told us that the hilt can only hold enough sand to turn back one minute."

"That is true," Tamina confirmed. "But the threat the dagger poses is the destruction of all mankind. The blade of the dagger is the only thing that can penetrate the sandglass. If the blade of the dagger pierces the sandglass that contains the Sands of Time, it will fracture the sandglass and unleash the sands in a massive sandstorm; a sandstorm that will sweep the earth and kill everyone."

Tus leaned back in his chair with a deep breath while Garsiv ran a hand over his mouth.

"It makes sense now why you would work so diligently to keep the dagger's secret," commented Tus as he looked back up at the princess. "And why Nizam would be so willing to employ Hassansins to do his bidding."

"There is one thing that is still bothering me," Garsiv interrupted. "If keeping the secret of the dagger is so imperative, why call us in here to share the secret with us?"

Tamina's eyes shifted quickly to Dastan before she answered.

"Dastan already told you about it and, as Guardian of the dagger, I need for you to understand the seriousness of the information that you possess. And Dastan trusts that you will be able to control yourselves and not take advantage of his relation to you in order to obtain it," Tamina said.

"You have my word Princess as both a fellow nobleman and a brother-in-law, that we will do what we can to protect you and the dagger," Tus promised her.

Tamina smiled at him and looked to Garsiv who nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you. Would you please kneel and hold out your hands?" Garsiv and Tus did as she said.

"Will you accept a blessing of wisdom and strength?" she asked them. Tus and Garsiv both nodded.

Tamina dipped her finger into the basin of oil she had carried over with her. She drew stars on their palms and foreheads with the oil before taking one of each of their hands. She quietly muttered the prayers under her breath, just loud enough for Tus and Garsiv to make out what she was saying.

Dastan sat quietly in his chair waiting for her to finish the ritual. He watched her and was amazed by how strongly and ardently she performed her duties. She truly believed that her life's calling was to protect her city and the rest of the world from the wrath of the Gods. He felt that passion seeping into himself the more time he spent with her.

When she opened her eyes, she blinked a few times to refocus her sight then made eye contact with Dastan. He smiled at her and she smiled back briefly before pulling her hands out of Tus and Garsiv's much larger ones.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Tus whispered in a cracked voice. She nodded to him and rose to her feet. The two elder Persian princes did the same.

"You are very welcome," she started. Siriah and Nadira returned silently through the door to the temple and caught Tamina's eye. "My concerns have been laid to rest for the time being."

"Is there anything else we can do for you?" Tus asked.

"No, thank you. If you have no other questions for me, I believe I have claimed enough of your time."

Tus and Garsiv bowed and turned to leave. Once the door was shut behind them, Tamina faced Dastan. He stared back at her questioningly but did not say a word.

"Do you really trust them or are you just keeping an eye on them?" he finally asked from his seat.

"I trust them, for now," Tamina replied honestly. "Their pledges to help me protect the dagger seemed sincere, and as I said, you trust them."

Dastan closed his mouth as he realized what she was telling him. She was putting her trust in him and his judgment, not in his brothers.

"Siriah, Nadira," Tamina called to the women. They walked toward her carrying different looking oil bowls.

"Dastan, I would like to make you Chancellor of the Dagger of Time," Tamina said to him as her ladies in waiting approached.

Dastan's good mood disappeared instantly. He couldn't believe his ears.

"What?" he questioned.

"It is a great honor, though it has never before been given to a Prince of Alamut. Becoming Chancellor will allow you to receive the full blessings of the Gods and make you a member of my inner council," she explained.

"But I will have to protect that dagger above all else, correct?"

Tamina nodded.

"I cannot do that," he said plainly.

"But you already did," Tamina argued confused. "You helped me to protect it in that time you described to me."

"I did help you, but not because I wanted to protect the dagger. I helped you because I wanted to protect you."

"And what about after I died? You still fought off Nizam and saved the dagger," she said hotly.

"Only to ensure that your death was not in vain," he answered.

"Your destiny is to help me protect the dagger," she insisted.

"My destiny is what I choose it to be. It's not something that is meant to be waited for; we are supposed to pursue it. It's a reflection of our choices, not our chances."

It was Tamina's turn to be speechless. She looked at Siriah and Nadira who had stopped preparing the oil for Dastan's initiation into the Guardianship. They could sense they were soon to be intruding on a very personal conversation between their princess and prince.

Siriah looked at Tamina and took Nadira with her out into the corridor. Only after they left, did Tamina turn to address Dastan.

"Please, will you accept the position? Your experience with the dagger makes you an invaluable asset to me as the High Priestess," she pleaded quietly.

Dastan gritted his teeth as he rose from his seat.

"No," he said stubbornly.

"Ugh, why are you being so difficult?" Tamina shouted. "All I want is for you to help me with this."

"I will not fulfill the duty of protecting that damn knife above all else. There are more important things for me to fight for," he explained.

"Such as the expansion of the Persian empire? Gods, Dastan you are the most frustrating person I have ever met!"

"Thank you, it's one of my better qualities," he smiled back sarcastically. Tamina clenched her fists at her side and spun away from him.

"Accept the position!" she demanded as she whirled around.

Dastan simply crossed his arms across his chest and stared back at her defiantly. Tamina turned away from him again and glared up at the ceiling. She took a few breaths to calm herself down before she spoke.

"This is your final response then? You will not even consider accepting?" she said.

"Not as long as you expect me to protect that dagger before you," he responded firmly.

Tamina was silent. A part of her was so angry with him for refusing her, but another part was overjoyed that he was so determined to protect her. She did not hear him as he walked closer to her; only when he reached out to take her hand and turn her around did she realize he was so close.

"I told you Tamina. There are more important things worth fighting for, and your life is more important to me than any dagger."

She stared at him silently contemplating her next words carefully. She was unsure of how to balance both her sacred duties and her feelings for Dastan. On one hand, she was called to protect the dagger at all costs. On the other, she was beginning to believe that her destiny rested within the man who stood before her.

She summoned up all of her courage and looked him in the eye.

"I don't think the Gods could have chosen a more stubborn man for me to fall in love with. Honestly, they charge me with the burdens of the dagger and then prohibit me from being able to perform my duties by bringing you to the city," she ranted.

Tamina walked passed a stunned Dastan as she continued her tirade. Dastan only heard her speaking, but not the words that were coming out of her mouth. He thought he had been hearing things, but the feeling of elation that was growing in his chest reassured him that he had heard her correctly.

"Tamina," he tried as he turned to face her. She was still talking to herself lost in her own thoughts.

"Tamina!" he shouted to get her attention. Startled, she stopped talking and looked up at him.

To Dastan, she looked like a young woman. The façade of the Princess and High Priestess of Alamut was gone; he was seeing her true feelings.

"I love you, Dastan," she said simply. The tone of her voice was soft and shy as if she were confessing a secret, forbidden desire.

She slowly sat on the chair that had been previously occupied by Tus. Tamina looked down at her hands as the silence continued. If she had been looking at Dastan, she might have seen the smile growing wider across his face.

"I've never been more confused in my life," she continued. "My duties as priestess were never difficult for me. Now I can hardly get through a simple prayer without my mind wandering. I find myself thinking, if it came down to it, would I be able to repay the debt offered to the Gods so long ago? Before I met you the answer was clear to me; now I am not so sure."

Before she could continue, Dastan strode over to her and knelt in front of her. He took her hands in his and looked straight into her eyes.

"You love me?" he asked with a grin on his face.

She nodded her head slowly as a small smile spread across her own face. Dastan threw his arms around her and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around him hesitantly in response, but soon was holding on just as tightly as he was.

Tamina sat on the floor of the temple leaning against one of the pillars and Dastan's shoulder. She had been trying to convince him to accept the position she had offered earlier, but that conversation hadn't lasted long. He kept refusing and wasn't warming to the idea. She decided to let the subject die and return to it at a more opportune time.

"Do you think about the other time very much?" Tamina asked him. "Besides in your dreams."

"I try not to," he answered honestly. "I fear that if I think too much on the possibilities of what could have happened, I will forget that all those events were stopped."

"It must be difficult to see those who died walking around in front of you knowing how things could have been."

"Yes, but it is also a great relief," Dastan smiled. "It allows me to fulfill a promise I made to you in that other time."

"What promise was that?"

"I promised you that we would be together."

He cupped her cheek with his hand and softly rubbed his thumb over her skin. They looked at each other for a few seconds before they leaned in, pressing their lips together.


	11. Chapter 11

All right, so a slightly longer chapter than the last one and I think this is the one most of you have been waiting for…ahem. Hope you like, happy reading and, as always, don't forget to send your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the movie and/or video game.

Chapter 11:

"Excuse me, Your Highness," Siriah said as she cleared her throat upon walking in on the young royals. "There is a messenger for Prince Dastan waiting outside. He says the war council has been summoned."

"I will be right there," Dastan answered pulling away from Tamina. He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. She touched his cheek gently and smiled.

"Duty calls," she said.

"I've never been one for following orders," he chuckled back.

"Well whether you are or not, I am."

She kissed him quickly and rose from her spot next to him. Dastan groaned and followed her through the door.

The man bowed as the young couple emerged from the temple. He was wearing his full body armor, which Tamina thought was odd, but Dastan seemed not to notice.

"Your Highnesses, Prince Tus requests your presence in the war council. He is waiting in his chambers."

"Thank you," Tamina said.

Tamina and Dastan arrived in Tus' chambers to find him and a few other men bent over maps of Alamut and the surrounding areas. Tamina recognized the Alamutian generals at once, but the others she did not. They were whispering and pointing to different areas as the Prince and Princess of Alamut approached.

"Your Highness, this is General Aramin, he has served my father faithfully for many years," Tus explained to Tamina as the man with graying hair to his left bowed to her. "We have just been going over the final plans for the defense of the city."

"Final plans? I must have been out longer than I thought," Dastan muttered under his breath.

"Yes, you were sleeping on the job again, little brother," Garsiv chimed in. Dastan glared at him.

"We are only guessing, but from the direction that you two arrived, we think Kosh's army will arrive here," Tus said redirecting everyone's attention to the task at hand. "If that is so, Garsiv and the main army will defend the Northern wall. The Alamutians and I will defend the other walls."

Dastan noticed Tus glance at him for a second. He knew that look meant Tus wanted to speak with him privately and nodded his head ever so slightly.

"I will also assign a troop of skilled guards to help protect the dagger should the Hassansins try to come after it during the battle."

"Do you expect the damage to the Northern wall to be a problem?" Tamina asked.

"No, not if we station the main army there. They should have numbers enough to hold it."

"It seems to be a strong plan," Tamina agreed.

"Tus is a very skilled strategist," Dastan added. "He—"

Dastan was interrupted as a man dressed in dusty looking clothing rushed into the room. Dastan recognized him as a soldier, one that was probably on watch.

"Your Highness, I apologize for interrupting, but a messenger from the Eastern patrol has just returned. He says he has news for you that cannot wait," he rushed out in a single breath.

"Bring him here," Tus ordered.

The soldier bowed and turned quickly, heading out of the chambers.

"This new information may be what we have been waiting for," Garsiv said more to Tus than anyone else.

The man was brought in looking as if the desert had thrown its worst elements at him. He kneeled on one knee until Tus bade him to rise.

"What news?" Tus asked authoritatively.

"We spotted an army about a day and a half ride away from the city," the man started. "They were too far to identify, so we moved in closer. As soon as my captain recognized the Koshkahn banner, he sent me back to deliver the message."

Dastan, Tus and Garsiv looked at each other as if confirming all of their suspicions at once.

"Traveling through the desert is going to be his best bet," Dastan said. "I don't think he could get here in a day and half traveling over the mountains."

"How big was this army?" Garsiv asked the man.

"Between five and ten thousand by my captain's estimation," the man answered quickly.

"See that this man is fed and taken care of," Tus said to one of the attendants. They escorted him out of the chamber and closed the doors behind them.

"We will start making ready today," Tus decided. "If they are still that far off, we should have about two days before the full force of that army arrives."

The generals nodded in unison and walked out of the room.

"I will need to meet with the High Council and inform them of what is happening," Tamina said to the princes. They nodded in understanding and Tamina left as well. She held Dastan's gaze for a moment before she left and he smiled at her reassuringly.

When they were alone, Dastan turned to Tus who was anxiously playing with his beads.

"How are you feeling, brother?" he asked Dastan without looking at him.

"Stronger each day," Dastan answered wondering what that had to do with anything.

"I'm glad to hear it," Tus said distractedly. He began pacing behind the table that contained the maps they had all been looking over earlier. Dastan watched him, but remained quiet. He was becoming uneasy and didn't like the silence.

"Dastan, I am in an impossible position. I need your skills and the skills of your men to defeat Kosh, but you are still recovering from poison. I am afraid to charge you with such a task as important as this before your strength has fully returned."

"If it is to protect my family, my strength will not be an issue," Dastan assured him.

"Yes, but your wife would never forgive me if I sent you on this mission and her respect and allegiance are things that I truly value." Dastan looked at him questioningly. "I've seen the way she looks at you and you at her, Dastan. Her face may not convey much, but her eyes certainly do."

"What is the task?" Dastan asked.

Tus continued pacing for a minute before he stopped and looked at Dastan.

"I was going to send you and your men out of the city and around to the back of the Koshkahn army. Kosh will be so preoccupied with the battle happening in front of him, his defenses at his back will be weak," Tus finally said.

"You want me to ambush him from behind and kill him," Dastan finished for him.

"Yes. I believe that if you can kill him quickly, his army will fall apart and there will be no need for more bloodshed. But, as I said, your physical health worries me. I will leave the decision to you and will not think the less of you for declining."

"I am in," Dastan stated boldly without a moment's thought.

"Do you not wish to speak with the healers before making your decision?" Tus asked. Dastan looked at his brother and saw the concern in his eyes though his face showed no emotion. Clearly Tamina wasn't the only one who revealed her emotions in her eyes.

"No, they will only tell me to rest and sleep. My strength is recovered enough for this."

"Well, we should plan for both situations just in case something changes between now and the time Kosh attacks," Garsiv suggested. Tus nodded in agreement.

"Now that we have all that settled," Tus started, "We can tell you of the banquet we are holding tonight."

"What is the occasion?"

"Just celebrating the safe return of Alamut's Princess and new Prince," he smiled. "The healers have already cleared you to participate; you just have to watch how often you fill your wine cup."

"Have you talked to Tamina about this?" Dastan asked skeptically,

"Yes, she thinks it's a great idea." Dastan highly doubted that, but kept the thought to himself.

"Then I shall see you later," Dastan said with a smile. Tus clapped him on the back as Dastan turned to leave.

Tamina returned to her chambers after meeting with the High Council. The session had gone much better than the first few she had with them since her return from the prisons of Kosh. They were more supportive than they were the first time she had mentioned combining forces with the Persians.

Dastan still wasn't back yet and she wondered if he was out exploring the palace on his own. She took off the ceremonial robes she was wearing from the rituals in the High Temple that morning and dropped them on the floor by the bed. She walked out onto her balcony to stand in the sun for a while.

The door to her chamber opened and she heard a few men walking in and Dastan's voice following them. She walked back into the room only to be stopped in her tracks by her confusion.

Dastan was showing the two men that were carrying what looked like armor and weapons into the room where to set down their loads. After they left, Dastan turned around to see Tamina looking at him.

"You're back so soon? I take it the meeting must have gone pretty well then," he said with a smile.

"Yes, very well. What is all this?" she asked him.

"My armor," he said avoiding her eye.

"I can see that," she replied sarcastically. "You wear Chinese silk under your armor? I didn't take you for a man of refinery," she said with a small laugh.

"It's an extra layer of protection," he explained with a smile of his own. "It doesn't tear easily. Even if I get wounded in the chest or back, the silk should hold and keep whatever poisons there could be on the blade out of my system. It makes it easier to remove the weapon as well. I never used to wear it, but recent events have changed my mind."

"Why are you keeping it here?" Tamina asked the teasing in her voice gone.

"I can get ready for battle quicker if my armor is close at hand," he explained.

"I assume you mean future battles, not the one your brothers are preparing for at the moment."

"That is exactly the one I'm speaking of," he said walking over to his armor. "Tus has asked me personally to end this war and I intend to do it."

"Dastan, walking to the temple within this palace was pushing the instructions the healers gave you. You cannot seriously be thinking of going into battle in a few days."

"The healers do not control what I can and cannot do," he stated loudly as he turned to face her.

"They are only trying to help you recover your strength. You are not completely well yet."

"I am recovered enough to protect my family. I am determined to perform this task, Tamina, and nothing will stop me from ensuring your safety."

Tamina took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And how am I supposed to ensure your safety if you are dead?" she asked him. "You are not the only person in this marriage with someone to lose, Dastan."

"I thought you said you could handle bad news," Dastan countered as he turned back to his armor and began looking it over.

"Bad news is one thing, bad decisions are another."

She walked up behind him and gently placed both of her palms on his back. Dastan's muscles tensed at the unexpected intimacy and his heart lurched in his chest.

"You are a warrior, a great fighter. I am not asking you to change that. I am just asking that you allow yourself time to heal before you go rushing into another fight."

She kissed his still healing shoulder sweetly, dropped her hands and left the chamber. Dastan clenched the wrist guard he held in his hand and threw it against the wall.

Dastan had not seen Tamina since their argument. She knew the palace better than he did and he knew searching for her would have been a frivolous action. He got ready for the banquet by himself and walked the long corridors down to the banquet hall alone. At least he was able to do that without losing his breath this time. He took it as confirmation that he would be fine fighting Kosh in a few days. As it was, he was lost in his thoughts as he approached the door to the hall. There were more pressing matters at hand, even if they were not nearly as dangerous.

If Garsiv found out that his little brother was showing up to a banquet that was supposed to honor him and his wife, and his wife was missing, Dastan would never live it down. Dastan was trying to come up with good excuses to explain Tamina's absence, but every excuse seemed more absurd than the last.

"Your Highness," the doorman said as he bowed and reached for the door. Dastan put his hand up to stop him. He took a few deep breaths, rolled out his shoulders and prepared himself for the onslaught of insults his older brother was sure to unleash on him. He nodded his head to the man, squeezed his eyes shut quickly and took a step forward.

"Open your eyes before you lose your balance," Tamina scolded him quietly.

Dastan's eyes popped open instantly. He couldn't believe that Tamina was standing right next to him wearing a beautiful white silk dress that tied behind her neck and left her left shoulder completely bare. Her hair was braided intricately around the top of her head with crystals throughout, while the rest of her hair was allowed to fall gracefully around her shoulders and down her back.

"Just because we're not speaking doesn't mean I want to watch the healers cart you off with a broken leg. The Gods know how clumsy you can be."

"Things usually work out in my favor," Dastan countered as he fell into step with her. "Besides, I wouldn't be nearly so clumsy if my wife would not surprise me quite so often."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

The young couple took their seats at the high table between Tus and Garsiv. As soon as they were seated, Tus and Tamina struck up an easy conversation while Garsiv and Dastan started eating.

By the time the dinner portion of the celebration was over, more than half of the guests were drunk and Tamina and Dastan still hadn't spoken to each other. Dastan was engaged in a conversation with his friend Bis who was sitting in Garsiv's seat. Garsiv had managed to leave the head table on his own two feet, but whether he would remain on his own two feet was another issue altogether.

Tamina was trying to ignore some of the more lewd men in the crowd who had the nerve to stare pointedly at her. She turned her attention back to Tus who had more than his fair share of drinks as well.

"I don't know if Dastan told you this, but he has quite the talent for getting himself into mischief," he bragged.

"You don't say," Tamina muttered under her breath.

"I remember one day he snuck out of lessons by climbing out the window and down onto one of the terraces. He walked into the room only to find the room belonged to a foreign dignitary," Tus said laughing at his own story. Tamina could tell there was more to it, but in the state he was in, Tus was lucky to have made a coherent ending.

The young princess took a sip of her wine to keep herself from replying with sarcasm.

"Yes, Dastan can be quite a handful, but he is a good man. He and Garsiv are the best advisors I could ever have hoped for, not to mention the best two fighters in my army." He leaned in closer to Tamina. "But between you and me, I think Dastan could take Garsiv fairly easily."

Tamina smiled at him indulgently and took another, larger drink.

"That is why I chose him for the job," he said with his cup half way to his mouth.

"Dastan was telling me about this important task you have charged him with. Pray, what is the task?"

"Oh, Dastan is going to end the battle. He's going to sneak up on Kosh and kill him before Kosh realizes what hit him."

Tamina clenched her jaw shut.

"He's the only one that can do it, but I told him that if he wasn't up to it I would not ask him to do it," Tus continued after a long drink from his cup.

Tamina's anger was clearly visible on her face now. She downed the rest of her cup in one gulp and slammed it down next to her.

"Something wrong Princess?" Tus asked.

"No Prince Tus. Nothing at all," she said dangerously. Tus smiled at her awkwardly and excused himself. He walked over to where Garsiv was standing with a few other men; all were drinking.

As the servant refilled Tamina's cup, she quickly drank it down. Not caring that she was already feeling a little light headed from the wine.

"Uh, Dastan, I believe your wife is trying to get your attention," Bis said as Dastan took a sip from his own cup.

"What do you mean?"

"She's been glaring at the back of your head for a good ten minutes," his friend explained. "I will excuse myself before she discovers there are other people in the room and turns her wrath on me." Bis walked away quickly.

Dastan turned in his seat to face Tamina. She was sitting back against her chair, both hands around her newly filled wine cup. Her head was down and she was staring into her drink.

"You volunteered," she whispered not looking at him.

Dastan remained quiet as he looked at her.

"Not to mention that the task requires you to find a way to the heart of the Koshkahn army to kill their general, but I shouldn't worry because you've been conscious for a full two days."

Tamina took a drink of wine before rising to her feet. She swayed a little as she felt the full effects of her drink, but did not allow herself to succumb to it. Dastan reached out to steady her, but she pulled away from him. Gathering her balance, she walked swiftly down from the table and weaved her way through the crowds.

Dastan took a long drink from his cup. The wine tasted bitter but he didn't care. As he watched Tamina disappear through the heavy doors, he finished off his cup and went after her. He walked into the empty corridor and caught sight of the ends of Tamina's dress as she rounded the corner. He followed her wanting to get closer before he alerted her to his presence. He did not catch her until she was standing outside their room.

"Tamina," he called firmly to her.

She ignored him and pushed the door open. She tried closing it behind her, but Dastan was too quick. He was out of breath from the quick pace of his walk, but he refused to lean or sit on anything. Tamina crossed over to the entrance to the balcony and stood there with her back to Dastan.

"Do you understand that if I can finish this job, a war can be avoided and the people of this city saved from another attack?" he asked her angrily.

"Do not speak to me as if I were a child, Dastan," Tamina spat back as she spun around. "Just because I don't fight in battle doesn't mean I don't understand strategy."

"Then you should understand that risk is part of every victory," Dastan said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"It is an unnecessary risk for you to take. Especially when we have a plan set in place to ensure the safety of everyone. What you and your brother are suggesting is a suicide mission, Dastan," she countered.

"Suicide? Your own sacred calling is a suicide mission," he scoffed. "Tamina, if that damn dagger is threatened enough you are _expected_ to sacrifice yourself for the world. Why not allow someone to do the same for you?"

"That is not even the same thing," she argued.

"How is it different?" he yelled back.

"One life is not more precious than the entire world."

"It depends on whose world you're speaking of."

"I have prepared myself to make that sacrifice—if that should be my destiny—my entire life. That is the burden the Guardian of the Sands of Time is meant to carry."

"What makes you think that being a guardian is the only destiny you are meant to fulfill? What if your destiny and my destiny are one in the same?"

Tamina opened her mouth to retort a few times, but was unable to come up with a response. She had never considered that her destiny could be anything other than the fate of the dagger.

"Your Gods would not have given us a second chance to be together if we were never meant to find each other," Dastan said quietly as he approached her.

Tamina wasn't sure if it was his words or the wine, but she didn't care. She threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Her hands were in his hair but she couldn't remember moving them.

Dastan was shocked at first, but came to his senses rather quickly. He responded with as much passion as Tamina was giving and pulled her closer, locking her in his arms. He managed to maneuver them over to the bed without breaking their kiss.

The clothes they had been wearing lay discarded at the foot of the bed in a rather unruly pile. Neither one was sure how or when they had undressed, but the thought was of little matter.

Tamina loved the feel of his hands on her skin and the intense heat they left in their wake. His lips ventured down her neck under her jaw and she shuttered at the feeling. He seemed to already know her body.

Their bodies were acting on instinct. Every caress, every gasp, every kiss became more desperate, more intimate and more loving with each second.

When they finally came together, it was the most intense passion and pleasure they had ever felt.

Dastan lay down next to Tamina as she curled up against his side. He kissed her palm and held it close to his chest as they both began to fall asleep. He turned on his side to face her and wrapped his other arm around her back.

"Do not think that what we just did has changed my mind," he whispered to her lightly with a small smile. "If anything, it has just made me more determined. I love you, Tamina."

"I love you too, Dastan," she said under hooded eyes as she snuggled closer to him. "Just please, come back safe."

"I will," he whispered back and pulled her closer. He kissed her cheek and rested his head on top of hers.


	12. Chapter 12

All right, we're getting closer. Sorry it took so long, I didn't get a chance to sit down and edit until today. Thanks for all the great reviews and encouragment I've received so far! Happy reading, and keep up the reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the movie and/or video game.

Chapter 12:

Tamina woke up to an empty bed for the second morning in a row. She grasped at the cold sheets under her fingers knowing exactly where Dastan was despite all of her attempts to dissuade him. The faint sound of men yelling orders drifted through the open window and, while Tamina understood the need for discipline and training with the upcoming battle, she still wished she had at least been able to say goodbye to Dastan before he took off.

She took a deep breath and pulled herself out of bed. She quickly dressed without her attendants and made her way to the High Temple for her morning rituals. Before she reached the temple, a Persian courier met her just outside the door and bowed respectfully.

"Excuse me for disturbing Your Highness, but Prince Dastan has requested your presence this afternoon in the throne room," the man said.

"Did he?" Tamina answered. "Did he explain the reason for this request?"

"No, Your Highness. But I believe that he and their royal Highnesses Prince Tus and Prince Garsiv have initiated the final phases for the training. I expect that the entire army will be released from active duties for today as soon as they have completed today's tasks."

"Thank you," she said with a small nod of her head. The man bowed and walked back down the corridor.

"Princess?" Siriah said as she stood in the open doorway.

"Yes, we will start with the blessings," Tamina answered as she walked through the temple door.

Dastan was waiting impatiently for Tamina to meet him in the throne room. The courier he had sent said that she had agreed to meet him, yet he had been standing in their meeting spot for almost an hour. He was counting the number of stones in the wall opposite him when he finally heard her voice.

"You must be crazy," she said in a lighthearted tone. "That wall will not speak to you no matter how hard you stare at it."

Dastan turned to find his young wife staring at him with an amused smirk on her lips, eyebrow arched and arms folded gracefully across her chest.

"If you hadn't abandoned me to my solitude I wouldn't have had to resort to staring at walls," he replied with the same smirk.

"I believe you were the one who abandoned me early this morning. You only have yourself to blame," she countered as she approached him. He threw his hands up in defeat before wrapping them around Tamina's waist and pulling her toward him.

"It's not something I take any pleasure in," he leaned in to kiss her gently.

"At least say goodbye before you leave next time. Waking up to you missing is not something I want to become accustomed to."

"Believe me, it's not a practice I wish to repeat."

"Good," she smiled and kissed him again. "So what is this meeting about?"

"I was just coming to make sure you fulfilled your promise."

"And what promise was that pray tell?" Tamina asked hesitantly with her eyes narrowed.

"Your promise to take me on a tour of the palace," he smiled.

"I suppose I can take some time out of my day today to show you around," Tamina teased. "After all, you were so kind as to do the same."

Dastan ignored her comment and offered her his hand. She took it and they left to their first stop: the gardens.

"I had no idea the palace was this large; it doesn't seem as if it can hold all of these secret rooms and corridors," Dastan commented as he and Tamina walked through another corridor that looked identical to the one they had just left.

"The palace was designed to deceive those who are unfamiliar with it into thinking they know where they are going. As you get further and further from the main floors, the more intricate the passages become," Tamina explained. "Only the guardians can navigate the passages so easily without getting lost."

The two rounded another corridor and Dastan found himself back in familiar territory; the throne room.

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, just a fact," Tamina answered nonchalantly.

"Nothing is ever easy around here is it?" he asked Tamina. Tamina smiled and shook her head.

"Dastan, there is something I wanted to ask you. After all this is over with Kosh, can we talk about you becoming a Guardian? I understand that I am asking a lot from you, but I just want you to understand why I wish you to become chancellor."

Dastan thought for a long moment before he answered her.

"When the battle is over I will agree to talk with you about it. I still don't think anything will change my feelings on the matter, but I will listen."

"It's amazing to me how you become so unreasonable whenever the Dagger of Time is brought up," Tamina muttered under her breath.

"It seems perfectly reasonable to me," Dastan chimed in argumentatively.

Before Tamina could retort, the Royal Healer of Alamut walked in with his apprentice close behind him.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness," he said bowing to Tamina. "We were just on our way to find Prince Dastan and administer a tonic to him."

"He is right behind you," Tamina answered with a knowing smile on her face. Dastan grimaced as the healer set his eyes on him and walked over to him.

"Your Highness," he repeated with another low bow.

"Hello Sharim," Dastan said with an overly fake smile. "What nasty little concoction have you cooked up for me this time?" Tamina slapped his right arm as she came to his side.

"You shall be relieved to know that it was not I who made the tonic for you, but my apprentice. He is still young so he is more guided by his taste buds rather than his knowledge of herbs."

"That is a comfort," Dastan replied. "Where is your apprentice anyway? I should very much like to thank him."

The healer pointed to a rather short boy standing near the door who looked slightly nervous.

"That is not the same apprentice that was in my bedchamber a few days ago," Dastan noticed.

"No, Your Highness. That man is an apprentice healer of the Guardians. As Royal Healer I am charged with training all healers within the palace walls."

"The Guardian Healers travel with the Guardian of the Dagger," Tamina explained. "The Royal Healer has a duty to attend all members of the royal family so cannot always travel with the Guardian."

Dastan listened to all of this with an uneasy feeling. The man he had recognized but not placed the day he had initially recovered from his poison had been troubling him, though he was unsure why. He had seen him before and Dastan was afraid it wasn't under friendly terms. Then it clicked.

"Does he have access to the temple?" Dastan asked suddenly.

"Yes, all the Guardians do," Tamina answered puzzled as what that had to do with anything they had just been talking about.

"Guards!" Dastan yelled running toward the doors he and Tamina had just come through. "Guards! Get to the High Temple now!"

"Dastan what is going on?" Tamina asked as she ran to catch him.

"That apprentice is the spy who told Nizam about the dagger. My guess is he is still working for the Hassansins feeding them information."

"How do you know this? He hasn't done anything to trigger alarm within the Guardians," Tamina argued.

Dastan stopped and took a long deep breath. He turned to face Tamina who was standing a few paces behind him.

"A few minutes after Tus died before time was reset, you came in through the side window. One of the guards loyal to Nizam was dead on the steps and you noticed his hands had the same henna on them that the Guardians wear. I recognized him when he and Sharim were in the room after I woke but only just realized how I knew him."

"That can't be," Tamina breathed disbelievingly. "That would mean that we are—"

"No longer pure," Dastan finished for her. "We have to stop him before he can say anything else to the Hassansins."

"This way," Tamina answered quickly and determinedly.

Tamina maneuvered them through the passages without any problem. The guards Dastan had called for were waiting silently outside the door with weapons drawn. Dastan drew his sword as well and stepped to the front of the group. Tamina stepped up as well and took a sword from one of the men standing behind her.

"What are you doing?" Dastan whispered to her.

"I'm not going to stand here and wait for you," Tamina answered slightly insulted. "I am just as capable of defending myself as you are. Besides, it's my temple."

"Fine, but stay behind me," Dastan hissed as he pushed the door open and ran into the temple.

The room was quiet. Only the faint wisps of smoke from the incense that Tamina and the other Guardians had burned earlier that morning seemed to stir the silence. Dastan gestured for the guards to fan out and remain quiet. He grabbed Tamina's hand and pulled her along behind him despite her attempts to shake him off.

"There! By the window!" one of the men shouted. Dastan turned toward the open window behind the altar just in time to see a figure jump out of it.

He rushed to the window intending to follow the man, but Tamina's hand grabbed him around the waist to stop him. The scene below him explained her actions. The man had underestimated the jump to the adjacent roof and fallen into the courtyard below. Dastan knew instantly that the man was dead and, with him, whatever information he had about the Hassansins.

Tamina dropped her sword and let out a frustrated sigh before turning to leave the temple.

"Where are you going?" Dastan asked as he followed her.

"To tell your brothers that their plans may have been exposed and to summon the Guardians."

"Tamina, wait," Dastan tried as he turned her around to face him. When she looked at him, the countenance of the Princess of Alamut replaced the soft features of his wife. He understood at once that she had things to tend to and that interfering with her plans was not going to help her. He released her forearm; she spun on her heel and left the temple.

It took Dastan a little while to find his way back to the main floor of the palace. By the time he had realized he wasn't entirely sure how to get back, Tamina had disappeared from view. He wandered through the hallways becoming more and more frustrated before he finally ran into a servant who pointed him in the right direction.

He found his way to the room he, Tus and Garsiv had been using as a council room to strategize their battle. He noticed immediately that things had changed. There was urgency in the way every person in the room was moving. Tamina had obviously informed Tus and Garsiv already.

"Tus," Dastan called as he walked up to him. Tus looked up briefly from the scroll he was holding in his hands and immediately returned his focus to the document.

"Where have you been?" he asked distractedly. "Letting your wife take care of everything?"

"What's going on?" Dastan asked ignoring his brother's jibe.

"We're changing our plans a bit as a result of the return of the patrols and the conversation I have just had with Her Highness," Tus explained.

"What's changed?"

"We are going to evacuate the front half of the city to the back half of the city. Kosh is approaching from this direction," Tus started pointing at a spot on the scroll he held in his hands. "If we can keep the people as far away from the front line as possible, Garsiv and I think we should be able to limit the amount of chaos in the battle."

Dastan nodded his agreement and Tus continued.

"We also think that we should initiate your part in all this earlier than originally planned."

"How early?" Dastan asked.

"Tonight. The Alamutians said that there is a ridge here where you can hide until the attack." Tus pointed to the opposite side of the map.

Dastan clenched his jaw a little before he answered.

"All right. I will have my men ready to leave as soon as it is dark enough to leave unnoticed."

"You are still determined to do this?" Tus asked giving him his full attention for the first time. Dastan nodded his response. "You are a good man Dastan. Make sure you come find me after this mess is over with," Tus smiled as he clapped him on the shoulder.

Dastan returned the gesture and walked off to give the order. He knew that his men would not have a problem leaving ahead of schedule, but there was one person who would have a problem with it: Tamina.

After Dastan had given all the orders and ensured that all of his men were informed of the plan, he made his way back to his bedchambers. He knew that within the next few minutes, his wife was going to be upset with him and his resolve to follow through with his mission was going to be tested. He took a few deep breaths as he approached the doors and, with a rush of courage, he walked through them.

The room was quiet and he couldn't see Tamina anywhere.

"Tamina?" he asked the empty space. He checked all the rooms that broke off from the main chamber but didn't find her. He finally walked out onto the balcony after noticing that the curtains, which were usually shut to block out the intense light of sunset, were wide open.

"There you are," he said looking to his left.

Tamina was seated on the ground in front of one of the lounges using it as a backrest. Her posture was rigid and her legs were pulled up to her chest. She remained silent; she almost looked uncomfortable which was unusual.

"Why didn't you answer me?" Dastan tried again. Again, silence.

Dastan walked over to her and touched her shoulder gently. She jumped slightly when she felt his hand and looked up at him. Dastan was stunned at the look he saw.

Her eyes were bright with tears; the usually immaculate kohl that lined her eyes was smudged and leaving a trail down her cheeks. Dastan kneeled next to her, not breaking eye contact with her.

"What's wrong? You're trembling," he said as he reached out to cup her cheek with one hand and hold one of her smaller hands in his other.

She took in a shuddering breath with a half smile leaned into his palm. Dastan ran his thumb along the trail on her cheek soothingly.

"A prophecy has been set in motion today," Tamina whispered. "A prophecy that will end the need for the Guardians."

"That means you could be released from your duties as Priestess?" Dastan said trying to understand her sadness.

"No. It means _I_ am to end the Guardians." Dastan's eyes widened but he remained silent. "The prophecy says 'The Guardians will come to ruin as nothing can last forever in peace. They will be betrayed by one of their own as discovered by the High Priestess and Guardian of the Dagger of Time. Duty and sacred law will demand her to return the dagger to the Gods, for man will have become so corrupt in that time that none will be worthy of their gift. Man will slowly fall further and further until they will be out of reach of redemption.'"

Dastan's jaw tightened as he pieced together what she was telling him. The man that had informed the Hassansins was a Guardian and had corrupted the purity of the Guardians. As Guardian of the Dagger, Tamina was expected to protect the dagger by taking it to the secret temple. Dastan's only experience with the secret temple answered how she was supposed to protect it; she was supposed to sacrifice herself by placing the dagger back in the stone.

"I was afraid something like this would happen," Tamina admitted breaking the silence that hung over them. "A conflict of interest between the duty to my faith and the duty to my heart."

"This can't be happening," Dastan breathed finally. He let go of Tamina's hand and got up. He slowly walked to the opposite side of the balcony and banged his hands angrily on the railing as he dropped his head.

"You just can't go to the temple. Stay away from it," Dastan said with finality.

"I can't just choose not to go," Tamina answered defensively. "Now that the Guardians have been compromised, the dagger is in even more danger than ever before. I don't have a choice."

"There is always a choice, Tamina."

"Funny how that argument didn't seem to cross your mind a few days ago."

"What are you talking about?" Dastan questioned.

"You _chose_ to accept Tus' mission, Dastan. Even when you had the _choice_ to decline," she countered using his own logic against him.

"That is completely different than this situation," Dastan exclaimed turning back to her.

"How so?" Tamina yelled turning her head for the first time to meet his gaze.

"Because I have a chance of coming back from my mission where as yours can only result in certain death."

Tamina felt the tears well in her eyes and she looked away again. Dastan regretted the words as soon they left his mouth and the sight of her reduced to tears again melted away the rest of his anger.

"I have been prepared for this day since the moment I could understand the importance of protecting the dagger. I was never meant to fall in love and now I see why. In order to perform my duties, I will have to break my own heart," Tamina whispered.

She folded her arms on top of her knees and dropped her head. Her shoulders shook softly as she sobbed.

There was no way around it. Tamina knew what was expected of her and she had to accept it as her destiny. The Guardians would end with her, the world would be safe and she and Dastan would be parted forever.

She only realized Dastan was still there when he had taken a seat next to her. Without a word, he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He traced her spine lightly with his calloused fingers and just held her.

Tamina looped an arm around his neck and clutched at his shirt with her other hand. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and cried. Dastan's arms pulled her tighter to his chest and he pressed his lips to her temple.

When she had exhausted all of her tears, Dastan broke the silence.

"Is there a time limit of some sort with this prophecy?" he asked quietly.

"Not that I am aware of; it just says that the Guardian has to return the dagger to the secret temple," she answered as her voice cracked. Tamina laid her head against his shoulder and listened to the soft, even breaths escaping his lips.

Dastan thought on this for a second and pulled her closer.

"I'm not really sure what to say," he admitted. "You understand your prophecies and rituals better than I ever could. But, I can't believe that your Gods would reverse time, bring us together, only to take you away again. Maybe this prophecy was meant to be fulfilled after we've lived a long and happy life together. Maybe I'm not meant to survive this battle and you were meant to protect the city in a way that no army ever could."

She pulled her head back to look at him.

"Your faith amazes me every day and has even changed me. Don't abandon it now when you need it most."

He leaned in and kissed her affectionately.

They sat in silence for a while watching as the last of the sun's rays disappeared from the night sky. Tamina was still in Dastan's lap and his arms were still draped around her. She could feel him become restless though, the longer they sat there.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she leaned against his chest.

Dastan shifted uncomfortably. The last thing he wanted was to upset her again, he was sure his resolve would fail him if he made her cry. He couldn't avoid her though.

"Tus has asked me to begin the mission earlier than originally planned," he started. Tamina turned to look at him. Dastan couldn't bear to see the pain in her eyes so averted his own.

"We leave tonight," he finished.

Tamina felt her breath hitch in her throat but managed to hold back her tears. She wasn't used to being out of control of her emotions. She turned back around to face away from Dastan.

"How long before you have to leave?" she asked when she was sure her voice was strong enough.

"A few hours," he said quietly.

Tamina squeezed her eyes shut as she took in the information.

"We should be able to see the beginnings of Kosh's army by late afternoon tomorrow," Dastan continued. "Tus and Garsiv expect the attack tomorrow night."

"And where will you be when the fight has started?" Tamina got up and slowly walked to the railing.

"Between you and Kosh," Dastan said following her. He rested his head on her shoulder and rested both of his hands on the railing in front of her, trapping her in his presence. She leaned into him and let out a deep breath.


	13. Chapter 13

All right, the next installment is here. Thanks everyone for your continued support and reviews! Only two more chapters and an epilogue after this, so things are starting to wind down. I'll have more time at the end of the week for editing so chapter 14 might be up by Friday. As always, happy reading and please leave a review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the movie and/or video game.

Chapter 13:

Exhaustion finally overcame Tamina and she went to bed. She lay there with Dastan wrapped around her until she fell asleep and allowed herself to indulge in the feeling of his arms. She wasn't sure she would get the chance again no matter how much Dastan tried to reassure her.

When Dastan was sure Tamina was asleep, he got up from the bed trying not to disturb her. He quietly dressed himself in his armor and double checked to make sure he had all of his things before he turned back to the bed.

Tamina was still fast asleep but she had moved to the spot Dastan had vacated. He smiled slightly and made his way over to her.

He sat on the bed, leaned over and placed his hands on either side of her. He glanced over her face before kissing her forehead. She stirred slightly, but did not wake up. He kissed both of her eyes and cheeks before pressing his lips gently to hers. When he pulled away, her eyes were open and looking up at him with sadness.

She cupped his cheek and pulled his face back down to hers.

"I want you to promise me that you won't do anything about the prophecy until this is all over," Dastan said. Tamina nodded her head. "Try not to worry too much. I'll be back here with you before you can even miss me."

"Please be careful," Tamina pleaded with him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly as she squeezed her eyes shut. He kissed her shoulder and wrapped one of his arms around her back.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you," he answered back. He kissed her passionately one last time before releasing her and walking out of the room.

Tamina dared not get up and follow him for she wasn't sure she could trust herself to keep her emotions in check. Crying and hysterics were not natural to her nor were they emotions she wanted to reveal to anyone else except Dastan.

She wasn't sure how long she lay there, but it was obvious to her that she would not be getting any sleep, until Dastan returned at least. Her mind was unable to rest and kept wandering between Dastan's safety and the prophecy looming over her. The conversation they had about the prophecy kept replaying itself in her mind.

Giving in to the fact that she was not going to sleep, Tamina got up and changed. She went to the only place that could give her comfort now that Dastan was gone: the High Temple.

As she stepped into the temple, the incense filled her senses and she felt herself beginning to relax. She settled herself in front of the dagger's altar with a few different doctrinal scrolls. She read stories written by her predecessors that she had read countless times before. The familiarity of the stories set her mind at ease.

Tamina read through the night not realizing that the sun was beginning to appear through the windows of the palace. She was so focused on her reading she did not hear Siriah enter the temple until she set down the plate of food on the ground in front of her.

"Good morning Your Highness," Siriah smiled as she bowed to her princess.

"Hello Siriah," Tamina mumbled back with a weak attempt at a smile. "You are up early this morning."

"I haven't been able to rest well since you told us about the prophecy."

"It seems you and I have similar anxieties, although mine are twofold at the moment," Tamina added under her breath.

"Your Highness, I have been thinking about the prophecy all night and it seems strange to me."

"What do you mean?" Tamina asked curiously.

"Well, I know that we have been betrayed by one of our own, so that piece fits the prophecy. But you said Prince Dastan was the one who discovered the betrayal." Tamina nodded her head. "It seems to me that because someone outside of the guardianship discovered the betrayal and helped to make things right, the action is a testament to the fact that men are still very capable of virtue."

Tamina thought on this for a second. The prophecy seemed to have been initiated but under circumstances that she had never considered. Prophecies were only as accurate as the time in which they were made. Everything changed with time, even prophecies made about the dagger. Perhaps because the dagger had been used to reset such a significant amount of time— according to Dastan—the prophecy had been changed as well.

A soft knock on the door alerted Tamina to the messenger that was waiting to enter. She walked over to the door once she realized the man was a Persian and the guards outside the entrance would not allow him entrance.

"Yes?" she asked in her regal, authoritative voice.

"Princes Tus and Garsiv have requested your presence to the council room," he explained with his head bowed. Tamina could tell by the urgency in his voice that something had changed.

"I will be there as soon as possible," she answered. The man bowed, spun on his heel and quickly retreated down the corridor following an Alamutian guard.

Tamina turned to begin putting away all of the scrolls she had scattered around the altar only to find most of them already picked up by Siriah. They finished putting everything away quickly.

"Siriah, will you bring me the oils and incense?" Tamina said as she carried one of the smaller chests of scrolls back to their place. Siriah nodded and returned with the materials a few minutes later.

Tamina covered her head with the hood of her robe and dipped her finger into the basin of oil. She drew the ceremonial stars on her forehead and palms before doing the same thing to Siriah. She knelt before the altar; arms outstretched toward the sky and slowly brought her hands together in front of her.

She prayed for so many things. For Dastan's safety, for the city's safety, for guidance. She kept her prayers short, burned the incense to honor the Gods and left to meet her brothers-in-law in the council room.

When she arrived, both Tus and Garsiv were standing on the balcony looking out over the city. She joined them out there silently and saw what they were looking at. Beyond the walls of her beloved city, Tamina could see the beginnings of a black line becoming visible. As she stood there, the line became thicker and steadily moved closer to the wall.

It was the second army that had advanced on her city in less than four weeks and the sight was still unsettling for her. She tried to hide her uneasiness, but she was more than positive that Garsiv had caught the feeling cross her face. He cleared his throat and nodded his head toward her. The movement was awkward but Tamina appreciated the gesture.

"Dastan is already out of the city. He should be in place by now, watching the army gather from the ridge," Tus said looking over toward Tamina.

"How long before you think they will attack?" Tamina asked.

"Probably around nightfall," Garsiv replied. "They will want to use the darkness to cover whatever feeble plan they have."

"Is the army going to be able to hold if the damaged walls are unable to?" Tamina seemed to be considering something, but neither Tus nor Garsiv knew what it was.

"They should. If Dastan can accomplish his task quickly, Kosh's army should fall into chaos. Once that happens, we should be able to drive them back without a problem."

Tamina nodded silently and returned her gaze to the growing army outside the city. The three young royals fell into an easy silence, each observing the movements of the enemy. Finally, Tamina walked back into the room to find Siriah.

"Collapse the passages," Tamina whispered. She saw the panic pass through Siriah's eyes. "It is only a precaution," she explained. "Go." Siriah bowed again and disappeared from the room.

Tamina returned to her spot next to Garsiv and Tus silently. They watched her questioningly, but did not ask where she had sent her servant. A short time later, Siriah reappeared and stood next to Tamina on the balcony. She gave a single, subtle nod when Tamina glanced at her.

Dastan and his men had reached the ridge just outside the city without any problem. They had just finished settling in as the sun was rising over the desert. The beginnings of Kosh's army were easily visible from the spot, and Dastan was becoming a little anxious. Going into battle always made him slightly anxious, but this time was different. This time, he had a lot to lose. Bis walked over to him and clapped him on the shoulder pulling him from his reverie.

"How is it that you always find new ways to risk my neck?"

"It's a gift," Dastan replied with a smirk. "Besides, you would be bored out of your mind if I had left you to fight with Garsiv. He has no imagination."

"True," Bis laughed. "So what's our grand plan this time?"

"It depends on timing. If Kosh attacks tonight, as I expect he will, it will be far easier for us to sneak up on him. If not, we will have to move fast just before dawn to get into position."

"Do you think we'll be able to get close before the Hassansins notice?" Bis asked.

"I think so. We will have to be quick though. If the Hassansins have any indication that we are coming, they will have time to fight back and by then our cause will be lost."

Dastan turned back to the rest of the men who were finishing their pre battle rituals. Some of them were sharpening swords, others adjusting their crossbows. They were all for the most part quiet, a few snickers of quiet laughter could be heard every once in a while, but the task they were set for was very heavily on their minds.

Persian sons were raised on the stories and myths of Hassansins. Their brutality and skills were legendary and feared, mostly because it was unclear whether they were real or not. Their opponents never seemed ready for all of their weapons and didn't seem possible for mere men to possess such skills. But now knowing that they actually existed, and that they were now the enemy, was overwhelming.

Dastan walked to his horse and took a long drink of water from the canteen that hung from his saddle. He was more determined than ever to kill Kosh and the Hassansins, but he did not have a good feeling about this fight. Not that he doubted the strength or courage of his men, but he knew that this would be the last time he saw most of them.

Tamina was still on the balcony after the sun had set. The only time she had left her post was to pray in the High Temple. Garsiv had gone to join his cavalry and recheck the defenses around the damaged walls well before the sun had disappeared behind the city. Tus had left a little while after that to take his place with his men that were guarding the other entrances of the city. The silence around Tamina was not strained however; it was actually quite comfortable under the present circumstances. She was content to be left to her own thoughts and devices.

As a young monarch, she was seldom left alone. A servant or advisor always seemed to find her even when she tried to disappear for a few minutes. Gathering one's own thoughts while in the presence of others was a skill that Tamina had learned to master at a very young age.

She had been ruling Alamut for almost seven years by herself. The power in the city rested in the monarch, though Alamutian law required consultation and approval from the High Council before war. In every other aspect of the city, the queen or princess was totally in control. Tamina had had to learn quickly not to rely too heavily on the advice of her advisors as more often than not her own instincts were right.

On the other hand, Tus, though older than Tamina, only held jurisdiction over what his father allowed him. He still struggled with trusting his own decisions. Tamina had noticed the beads he threaded through his fingers and around his wrist in one of their first meetings. They seemed to only appear when a member of his family was in danger. He had played with them when Dastan had been poisoned, and he had played with them right before Garsiv left.

The worry for each other that Dastan and his brothers revealed intrigued her. She had never met a noble family, let alone a royal family that showed such genuine affection for each other, her own family included. She had been close to her mother, admired and loved her. But the duties of High Priestess were sacred and came before any familial bonds. Her father she had never known as he had died before she could remember him. From what she had gathered though, he was a sharp witted man who had married for political reasons. But with the Persians, they prized their familial bonds and used them to protect each other. She admired how they were able to balance their duties to their people and to each other.

The large doors that led into the chamber opened noisily as two men entered to clear away the dishes on one of the tables. They silently and quickly gathered everything up and left.

Tamina looked over her shoulder when the noise of the door scraping the floor reached her ears. She turned back to the darkness in front of her.

Tamina wasn't sure how late it was. She sat down in a chair just inside the chamber from the balcony where she could still keep watch. She couldn't bring herself to look away from the desert even though all she saw was the black night.

A loud, bellowing sound ripped through the silent air of the council room. Tamina jerked her head up in the direction of the sound. It was the alarm coming from the Northern Wall. Tamina rushed outside to get a better view. At first, she couldn't see anything, but as her eyes adjusted to the dark night, she was able to make out the small figures of soldiers on the wall rapidly firing arrows over the side.

She could see that Garsiv's cavalry was waiting behind the gate. As the gates opened, the soldiers rushed through and disappeared.

The battle they had been waiting for had begun.

Dastan and his men had been taking turns keeping watch and sleeping throughout the day as Kosh's army had began to gather. Since he had awoken from his coma, sleep had come much easier to Dastan and his nightmares were not as common as they had been. He believed it was his heart's way of finally starting to heal from the losses that he had experienced.

Dastan heard the alarms sound in his sleep. The two men that were on patrol that night scrambled down from the top of the hill and made their way to the small ridge where the camp was set up. Dastan was already awake by the time the men had made it back. He grabbed his two swords that were in the sand next to him, put them in the holsters strapped to his back and looked around to see his men ready and waiting. He nodded his head to them and silently they took off into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 complete. Hope you all enjoy it! We are almost to the end, actually the story is over in the next chapter, but don't worry, I think you're going to like it. As always, enjoy the chapter, and keep reviews coming! (Sorry, I know it's a couple days late!)

Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the movie and/or video game.

Chapter 14:

Dastan and his men finally made it to a small hill behind Kosh's camp. As long as they didn't look too far over the ledge, their presence would remain a secret until they were ready. Dastan inched his way into a position closer to the edge in order to see what they were up against.

He vaguely made out the forms of four men on horseback watching the battle in front of them. One of the men had more ornate looking markings on his horse than the other three. Those men seemed to have spikes protruding from their horses' saddles and faces. Between the riders and Dastan was the rest of the Koshkahn camp. It looked empty, save for a few men on watch. Dastan thought they could be easily and silently handled without a problem. It was the men on horseback that made him uneasy.

The men with spiked horses Dastan knew to be Hassansins; the other man was Kosh.

Dastan pulled back and turned to the men behind him.

"Three Hassansins, and a few guards. The guards will be easy; they look like foot soldiers."

"And the Hassansins?" Bis asked.

"I'm not sure," Dastan replied. "They are skilled with the sword, but each has their own skill set. Watch for tearing whips, flying spikes and vipers." The men nodded. "We'll sneak in through the side of the camp. Silence any guard you come across."

"You think we'll have much trouble getting in?" Bis said.

"No, our problems will come when we want a way out," Dastan answered.

They left their spot on the hill and made their way into the camp. They stuck to the shadows behind the tents and easily avoided the few guards they could see. The small group of warriors was less than a few yards away and could clearly make out Kosh and his Hassansins.

Dastan sent half of his group off to the right. Once they were in position, Dastan and his men drew their swords and moved toward their target. Just as Dastan was about to make his move on Kosh, one of the Hassansins noticed him. He blocked Dastan's sword and struck back.

By this time, the other three men had caught on to what was happening. The Hassansins jumped down from their horses and engaged Dastan's men. Kosh turned his full attention to Dastan as he tried to trample him with his horse. Dastan slid under the horse's rearing front legs. He managed to get to the side of the horse and reached up to pull Kosh down by his cloak.

Kosh scrambled to get to his feet while pulling out his sword. Dastan glared at him before striking. He swung both of his swords furiously looking for a hole in Kosh's defense. But Kosh was able to meet him blow for blow blocking all of Dastan's attempts.

"I expected more from the Lion of Persia," Kosh teased. "At least something a little more challenging."

Dastan remained silently glaring at Kosh as they circled each other.

He rushed toward Kosh pinning his sword to the ground with his foot and using his elbow to strike Kosh across the face. Kosh used his free hand to punch Dastan's still healing left shoulder, tearing it open again. The pain was instant and enough to distract Dastan for a moment in which Kosh was able to regain his stance.

Kosh lunged at him with a condescending smile. Dastan blocked him and swept his feet out from under him. Kosh rolled out of the way of Dastan's blade as he brought it down with a powerful swing. The attack left Dastan vulnerable for only a second, but Kosh took advantage of it. With a heavy kick, Kosh caught Dastan just above his left eye with the heel of his boot. Dastan stumbled back feeling the blood starting to trickle down his face.

"That's all you got?" Dastan smirked as he wiped away the blood quickly.

"Don't think I've forgotten about that pretty little wife of yours. Those delicate little features, of course that mouth of hers will have to be controlled. But I'm sure I can put it to good use," Kosh retorted. Dastan locked his jaw to keep his focus. Losing his temper now would only ensure his own defeat.

"She and her city will be wonderful additions to my fortunes," Kosh continued.

"Too bad you'll never get either."

"That remains to be seen. No spoiled little prince will keep me from the power that I seek."

"You will never have any power Kosh. You're a coward and once this battle is over, your name will be nothing. It will be lost like a grain of sand in the desert."

Kosh growled loudly at the comment and leapt to his feet. He charged at Dastan with his sword high. As he brought it down, Dastan dodged the blade and plunged his own into Kosh's chest. The movement was so quick; Kosh did not register the damage until Dastan was withdrawing his sword.

Dastan watched as his enemy fell to the ground in front of him gasping and wheezing for air. A few minutes later, the young prince was standing over a lifeless body. His mission was complete.

The sound of steel hitting steel reached his ears and Dastan remembered the more menacing danger: Hassansins. He turned to see what was left of the battle he and his men had started.

Most of his men were already dead. One of the Hassansins lay dead as well. Bis and a few other men were still fighting. The Hassansins with the tearing whip and the vipers were still standing.

Dastan rushed to help them. Bis and another man managed to kill the Hassansin with the whip, but only after he had killed two more men. Bis, and three other men were the only ones left of Dastan's company.

As they made their way over to aid the two men fighting the Hassansin, Dastan heard the hissing start. The vipers were waiting for them. The screams of the man behind Bis caught the attention of the two men fighting the Hassansin. He took the opportunity and quickly killed them both.

Dastan and Bis managed to maneuver their way away from the snakes, killing the ones that sprang toward them. By the time they had fought the snakes, the Hassansin had taken off on his horse. Dastan caught a glimpse of his back as he disappeared into the darkness of the night. He was heading in the direction of the palace.

Tamina watched as smoke rose just outside the wall of the city. She still had not heard of Dastan or either of his brothers and doubts were starting to fill her mind.

"Siriah," she called over her shoulder. The loyal servant appeared by her side and bowed respectfully. "Tell any messengers that return that I sit in the High Temple. I want to know the minute anyone arrives with news."

"Yes, Your Highness," Siriah replied.

Tamina turned away from the balcony and headed to the High Temple to restore her faith and hope that Dastan was alive.

Some of the other priests and priestesses of the temple were already there praying when Tamina arrived. She took her place at the center of the altar and began her own prayers.

It was not long before a messenger was asking permission to enter the temple. Tamina met him at the door.

"Your Highness," he bowed. "Prince Tus and Prince Garsiv are in the throne room. The Koshkahn army has been defeated."

"Is that all?" Tamina asked in a calm, firm voice. She tried to hide the panic that was rising in her chest.

"Yes, Your Highness," the man answered. Tamina considered his response for a second.

"I will be down shortly," she finally said.

The man bowed and followed an Alamutian guard back down the corridor. Tamina took a deep breath before turning back into the temple.

"Your prayers have been answered," she announced to the Guardians who were present. "Go now, and celebrate."

The Guardians filed out leaving Tamina alone in the temple. When she heard the doors shut heavily behind her, Tamina dropped the expressionless mask she had been wearing. Pain and sadness swept across her face. Her body felt numb and her chest was constricting her breathing. She walked over to the large window to the left of the altar needing some air.

The battle was over, the dagger was safe, her city and people were safe, but there was still no sign of Dastan. Tamina didn't want to assume the worst, but Tus and Garsiv had already returned. The longer he was gone, the less likely it was that he would return. If he was alive, where was he?

She shook her head trying to convince herself that she should not worry until she had reason to. For all she knew, Dastan could have been making his way back to the palace. If there was one thing Dastan was more than capable of, it was surprising her. She could usually see people for who they really were without much trouble, but Dastan was difficult. Nobody had ever been able to confuse her as he did. She only hoped that this was one of those times when he would surprise her.

Tamina walked back to the altar to offer her thanks to the Gods for protecting her city and to ask for Dastan's safe return.

Dastan rode after the Hassansin. The man had led him around the Eastern wall and was making his way to the South wall. As Dastan followed him around the next corner, the Hassansin disappeared from sight. The horse stood calmly with an empty saddle next to the South wall. Dastan searched the ground, but found no tracks that led away from the horse or to the wall. He looked all around for a secret passage, but did not find one.

He let out a frustrated yell. He yanked the reins of his horse back and rode hard for the closest gate. Dastan knew that the Hassansin was after the dagger. He had no doubt that the man could get into the palace and find it easily. After all, he had kidnapped him and Tamina on their wedding night. Dastan had to get to the High Temple and Tamina before the Hassansin.

Dastan managed to get through the gates without much trouble. As he rode through the city, he noticed the celebrating; the battle must be over. He spurred the horse faster through the crowds knowing that the Hassansin would be an even greater threat to the dagger now that he had nothing to lose.

When he got to the steps of the palace, he jumped off the horse before it came to a complete stop using the momentum to sprint up the stairs. He ran through the palace making his way toward where he thought the High Temple was located. As he rounded a corner, he almost ran head first into a young woman wearing white robes and a hood.

"Tamina!" he exclaimed as he held the woman at arm's length.

"I am sorry, Your Highness," Siriah said as she bowed and pulled the hood away. "Princess Tamina is still in the temple."

"Can you take me there?" Dastan asked.

Siriah nodded and hurriedly led Dastan through the palace to the High Temple. When they reached the corridor he recognized as the final path to the temple, Dastan sprinted ahead of Siriah and pushed the heavy doors open.

Tamina was getting to her feet in front of the altar. She hadn't heard the doors open and turned toward them with her eyes down.

"Tamina," Dastan said.

Her head jerked up instantly. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Dastan in front of her and Siriah standing in the open doorway. She almost didn't believe he was there until he took a step toward her. Her feet were moving without her brain realizing it.

Dastan wrapped his arms around her back as Tamina barreled into his chest.

"You're alive," Tamina whispered to herself as if she could only believe it if she said it out loud.

"I promised you I would return," he smiled against her cheek. "Are you all right? Is the dagger here?"

Tamina pulled back and looked at him questioningly.

"I'm fine," she replied. "You are suddenly concerned about the dagger?"

"Never," he replied simply. "But the only way I can protect you is to get you and that damn knife out of here, now."

Tamina understood what he wasn't saying. Someone was after the dagger. She turned and walked back to the altar. Quickly, she opened the dagger's shrine door and took the dagger from its pedestal. As she walked back over to Dastan, she hid the dagger in her robes. He looked at her and shook his head.

"What?" she asked him.

"If I had known that I would have to protect that dagger for the rest of my life in order to protect the woman I am in love with, I would have chosen someone else to fall in love with," he smirked.

"As if you could resist," Tamina smiled back cheekily.

Dastan opened his mouth to retort, but a loud gasp from behind him caught his attention. Both he and Tamina looked toward the door. Siriah was standing in front of the now closed doors with wide eyes staring at the young royals. She looked down at her torso as Dastan and Tamina followed her gaze. The sharp point of a sword was sticking out from beneath her white robes that were quickly becoming stained with red.

The Hassansin pulled his sword back and pushed the dying girl out of his way as she fell to the ground. He pushed a heavy, golden idol in front of the closed doors effectively blocking the only entrance and turned toward Dastan and Tamina.

Dastan pulled both of his swords from their holsters on his back and held them at the ready.

"Stay behind me," he said to Tamina over his shoulder as he watched the man take slow menacing steps toward him.

"It will do you no good," the man said in a quiet voice. "I will leave here with the dagger and both of you will be dead."

The Hassansin struck. He was quick in his attack not allowing Dastan time to make a counterattack. Dastan was able to block him though the Hassansin kept pushing him back and pinned Dastan and Tamina into a corner. He managed to knock one of Dastan's swords away and brought his own sword down heavily on the young prince.

Dastan fought to keep his other sword between the strike and his chest. It was the break he needed. As the Hassansin tried to overpower Dastan, Dastan used his right leg to push the Hassansin away. He pulled Tamina with him away from the corner and made a run for the door. But the Hassansin was quick.

He ran to the door around a large pillar and cut off their escape once more. Dastan charged at him taking the chance to attack. The Hassansin, on the defense, was driven back to the door. Dastan advanced, lunging as he tried to end the fight with the kill. The Hassansin dodged the attack and hit Dastan over the head with the hilt of his sword. Dastan stumbled back, stunned and dazed. His enemy hit him across the face again and knocked Dastan to the ground. He lay motionless on the ground. Tamina watched as the Hassansin approached him menacingly. She caught a glimpse of Dastan's forgotten sword out of the corner of her eye. She ran over to it and picked it up.

The Hassansin raised his sword high over his head ready to bring it down over Dastan.

"Hey!" Tamina yelled at him.

He looked over at her and saw what she held in her hand. Changing his focus, he strode determinedly over to Tamina. Tamina backed away, but didn't get far. With what looked like very little effort, the Hassansin knocked Dastan's sword out of Tamina's hand and grabbed her by the throat. He brought his blade up to her neck and glared into her eyes.

"Where is the dagger?" he snarled as he pressed the steel further into her skin. His demand had the opposite effect he was expecting. Tamina stopped struggling and the fear in her eyes vanished.

"Right here," she replied with a quiet confidence as she plunged the Dagger of Time into the Hassansin's torso. He struggled for air as Tamina withdrew the knife. His grip on her throat slackened, his body went limp and he fell.

Tamina rushed by him without a second thought to check Dastan. He was still breathing as Tamina could see the rise and fall of his chest. She moved past him to remove the idol from in front of the doors and allow the guards, who were outside, in. They flooded the temple and surrounded the dead Hassansin. Tamina returned to Dastan's side.

"Dastan," she called to him gently as she stroked his face. "Dastan, can you hear me?"

He stirred slowly before opening his eyes. He looked confused and lost for a moment before he remembered where he was. He flinched to stand up quickly.

"Easy, easy," Tamina said soothingly and put a hand to his chest to keep him from moving too fast. "Everything is all right."

"Where's the Hassansin?" he asked sitting up.

"He's dead," Tamina answered.

Dastan's eyes widened as he absorbed the information.

"How? What?" he stuttered.

"After he knocked you out, I killed him," Tamina explained simply.

Dastan stared at her disbelievingly.

"You killed a Hassansin?"

"Why do you always sound so surprised that I can fight?" Tamina retorted. "I'm not just some poor, helpless woman who needs you to protect me all the time."

She helped him to his feet. He swayed for a minute before regaining his balance completely.

"I need to return the dagger to its place. Can you stand on your own or do I need to hold your hand?" she asked him mockingly. He nodded to her that he was fine. She smiled at him, replaced the dagger, bowed to the Gods respectfully and returned to Dastan.

Tamina helped him to the door but stopped before she left. Siriah's body lay on the ground just in front of it. The shocked expression she had looked to Tamina with when the Hassansin's blade had pierced her chest was still painted across her face.

Tamina's breathing hitched as she knelt down to touch the girl's cold, henna stained hand that was now covered in blood. She reached out and closed her eyes. Her palm lingered on the girl's forehead for a moment as Tamina muttered a short blessing under her breath. When she stood up, she looked over at Dastan who had his head bowed.

"Prepare the temple," Tamina instructed one of the priests that had returned. "Tomorrow morning she will be given the honors and rites of the Gods before her burial."

The older man bowed and walked back toward the altar.

Tamina joined Dastan, who took her hand, and they left.

"Where are we going?" he asked her.

"To find your brothers," Tamina answered in a cracked voice. "They asked for me earlier, but I had to finish my prayers before I could go and, well, you showed up then."

Dastan stopped in his tracks when she had finished explaining.

"What is it?" she asked concerned.

"If we're going to find Tus and Garsiv, could we perhaps take the long way?"

"Why?"

"Because I need all the time I can get to avoid Garsiv. Once he finds out that I managed to get myself knocked out and you had to save me again, he'll never let me forget it."

"Don't worry," Tamina smiled as she started back down the corridor. "I won't let you forget either."


	15. Chapter 15

The finale. Well here is the last chapter of the story, hopefully things will make a little more sense to you after you read it. It's been an absolute pleasure writing this story and all my readers and reviewers have definitely given me more than enough feedback to maybe inspire another story. I make no promises though, we'll just have to see how things go. Anyways, I will be posting the epilogue in a few days for those of you who, like me, don't really want this story to end. It's been a great ride and I can't wait to see what you guys think!

Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the movie and/or video game.

Chapter 15:

The next few days flew by for Dastan. The only time he and Tamina had alone together was late at night when they had both finished whatever task required their attention that day. They hadn't woken up with each other once since the day before the battle. As it was, they were both so tired at the end of the day that they barely had energy enough to say good night to each other before one of them was already asleep. Dastan was starting to think that he much preferred his obligations as a Prince of Persia to the ones he now had as the Prince—and future King—of Alamut.

The Alamutian soldiers and generals were coming to him for decisions now as Tamina was otherwise engaged. Dastan, though expecting newer and larger duties, was now responsible for the general safety and security of the city. Of course his decisions were still subject to Tamina's judgment as she had the final decision over any matter in Alamut.

Tamina was twice as busy as he was, with the political and spiritual responsibilities she had. She and Tus were busy setting up the committees to rebuild the damaged parts of the city and negotiating the terms of their alliance. Dastan smiled as he thought of Tus trying to negotiate with Tamina. He had never met anyone who was as stubborn as he was, and when it came to her city, Tamina was almost immovable. Dastan was more than sure that Tus would not be able to find any sort of compromise with Tamina if she did not whole heartedly agree with him. But when she was not meeting with Tus, Tamina was in the High Temple preparing for Siriah's funeral.

He could see that Siriah's death had affected her deeply, and that she wanted to honor her most loyal Guardian. The rest of the palace was either oblivious to her devastation or knew better than to call attention to it, but he could clearly see what she hid under her serene mask. As he was unfamiliar with the customs of the burial, he stayed out of her way and allowed her to complete her duties without interference. He assumed that the heaviness in her eyes was due to exhaustion, but after Siriah's funeral he knew it was more than that. As he sat with his brothers in the main hall after the feast celebrating the young Guardian's sacrifice, Dastan noticed that Tamina had disappeared. He wandered around the palace, with a vague idea of where he was going, and luckily stumbled across his weeping wife in the gardens. As he approached, she tried to hide her tears, but Dastan wouldn't allow it. He managed to pull her despair out of him and she confided in him that she had yet to grieve her friend's death she was so busy making sure that she received the proper honors. Dastan sat with her for a few moments before they both returned to the feast. Underneath the table though, Tamina had not let go of his hand.

Now, Dastan and Tamina stood at the top of the steps of the palace waiting patiently for Tus and Garsiv to join them. Both were dressed in ceremonial white robes, garnished with gold trim. The intricate scarlet and gold henna adorned both of their hands, but Tamina's bare arms and wrists also revealed the delicate designs.

Tamina stood still calmly, looking every bit the Princess and future Queen of Alamut. Dastan stood next to her struggling to keep the discomfort off of his face. Clearly, disguising his true emotions was difficult for him.

As if to add insult to injury, not only was he uncomfortable and hot in the heavy robes he was forced to wear, he was also forced to wear a silly looking white turban that came to a point at the top of his head. When the servant had brought the turban to him, Dastan had flat out refused to wear it. Tamina had laughed at him as he stormed around the room grumbling. But, as his temper escalated and he actually threw one of the servants out of the room, she began to get irritated. She stepped in and resolved the situation.

Dastan was unhappy with her solution though. He whined and complained about the entire outfit, but mostly about how his wife had forced him to wear the turban, all the way to the palace doors. Tamina had to remind him to control his temper once the doors were open. Now he couldn't stop moving.

"Stop fidgeting," Tamina scolded him under her breath as they stood in front of the whole city and the Persian army. "You're drawing attention to yourself."

"I wouldn't be in this mess had you just allowed them to leave and not insisted that we send them off," Dastan hissed back.

"It's called hospitality, something you Persians know nothing about. Most people ask before entering a holy city." Tamina teased. Dastan looked at her through narrowed eyes expecting to see a triumphant smile on her lips. He was amazed however, at how easily she had managed to keep her face so composed, until he saw the playfulness in her eyes. "Besides, this way the people of Alamut can see that the Persians are our allies."

"It's ridiculous," Dastan said. "They're going to be back in less than a year for the coronation."

"Dastan, we really need to work on your diplomacy skills," she smiled subtly.

"What diplomacy? They're just returning to Persia."

"Thank you for proving my point."

Tus and Garsiv walked out to the steps where Tamina and Dastan were standing just then. They bowed respectfully to the two of them before stepping forward to embrace Dastan.

"Remember, you can't go off on your silly adventures anymore. You have a duty to the people of this city now, not to mention a duty to your wife," Tus said when he pulled away from his youngest brother.

"Yes," Garsiv chimed in with a smile. "Maybe you should let her lead the army as you never seem to stay conscious long enough to do any good."

Tamina couldn't hide the smile that was forming on her lips. Garsiv had not relented his teasing of Dastan once he had discovered the events that had transpired in the High Temple. Dastan had tried at first to fight back, but once Tus had joined in, he knew his cause was lost.

"He's usually not this helpless, Your Highness," Tus chuckled to Tamina. "I'm not entirely sure what is wrong with him. I almost feel bad for leaving you to clean up after his messes."

"I'm sure it is nothing that can't be fixed. Who knows, I may be able to make a decent king out of him," Tamina smiled.

"Good luck, he's never been one for following orders," Tus scoffed.

"But he's so good at it."

"I _am _standing right here," Dastan interrupted. The other three laughed and a smile tugged at Dastan's lips.

"Goodbye, Dastan. If you ever need anything," Tus said not needing to finish the offer.

Dastan nodded and gripped his brother's shoulder.

"Goodbye, Tus."

Tus kissed the back of Tamina's hand, bowed again and walked down the steps toward his horse.

"I don't want to have to come back here to save your city again, little brother," Garsiv smiled.

"How about for a visit then? You know that Nasaf is going to be boring with only Tus around."

"Yes, that is true. I'll have to find a way to stir something up."

"Goodbye, Garsiv," Dastan laughed quietly.

Garsiv followed Tus' lead and kissed Tamina's hand before walking to his horse.

When both were mounted, they looked back up at Dastan and Tamina. Dastan nodded his head with a smile. His brothers did the same and turned their horses to leave the city.

Cheers from the crowd sounded through the city's streets as the Persians made their way to the gates. The new allies smiled in response.

Dastan took a deep breath and clasped his hands behind his back. He was sad to see his brothers go, but knew that his place was in Alamut and theirs in Nasaf. The last soldiers of the army disappeared from sight before Tamina and Dastan returned to the palace.

Silently, they strode back through the white corridors and passageways as they made their way to their bedchamber. Dastan sent the servants away and closed the doors behind them. He leaned against the door for a second and rubbed his eyes.

He ripped the turban off his head as he walked into the room and threw it toward the bed.

"Why is everything in this city so ceremonial?" he complained more to himself than anyone.

"Because it is a holy city," Tamina answered from behind the changing screen. Dastan shook his head. He couldn't believe she had heard him.

"The Gods selected Alamut to protect the Sands of Time and tradition—"

"I wasn't really looking for an answer," Dastan called. "More just wondering why there's cause for me to get so dressed up to say goodbye to my brothers."

"Do I really need to explain that to you?" she said with a smile poking her head out from around the screen.

"No," he replied as he narrowed his eyes at her. "I just don't want to have to wear these robes again."

"It sounds to me like you are complaining about your duties as a Prince of Alamut already," Tamina teased as she walked out in a long white silk top that was embellished along the sleeves with gold weaving and white silk pants. The shirt flared out at her waist leaving the slightest bit of skin showing around her stomach.

"No, just the clothing."

Tamina smiled as she lay down on the bed to relax. She took a deep breath as she stretched out on her stomach and folded her arms under her chin. She watched as Dastan struggled with the fastenings on his robes.

"There's just too much ritual in everyday life here. There's no room for adventure."

"If what we have just been through doesn't top your adventure list, I'm not sure I want to go on one of your adventures," Tamina said.

"That wasn't an adventure," Dastan stated boldly.

"Then what would you call it?"

"A lucky break. It's a wonder we all came out alive and in one piece."

Tamina huffed, sat up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?"

"I still can't believe that after everything that has happened, you still have no faith at all."

"Don't tell me you think this was part of some plan that your Gods had in store for us the whole time. I'm pretty sure that changed when Nizam plunged that damn knife into the Sandglass."

"Our faith in the Gods is what made that 'lucky break,' as you call it, possible. Without it, who knows if we would have survived."

"I don't know what battle you were just a part of, but I'm pretty sure we survived because we were prepared. I don't think the Gods had any part in that."

"So you're telling me that you don't think the Gods watch over us."

"Correct."

"That all they do is set up challenges we either conquer or fail?"

"That's right."

"So you don't believe that they guide our destiny?"

"You're very perceptive," Dastan smirked glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Then why do you wear the necklace of the Guardians around your neck?"

Dastan stopped undressing. His hand moved to pull at the jewel hanging around his neck. He didn't know that Tamina was aware that he wore it. It remained tucked away under his shirt throughout the day, and he always made sure to take it off before going to bed.

"It's all right to believe in something larger than yourself, Dastan," Tamina said as she got off the bed and walked toward her husband. "And I think you're starting to realize it."

"I believe your Gods gave us a second chance, but beyond that, I still think that we make our own destiny."

"In a way, I think you're right," Tamina said after a moment.

Dastan looked at her.

"You're actually agreeing with me on this?"

"Only partly, definitely not whole heartedly."

Dastan only continued to silently stare at her trying to understand what she was telling him.

"Our destiny is what the Gods have planned for us, it cannot be changed. But the way in which we get there and the circumstances in which we achieve our destiny, is very much within our own power."

"You sound as if you've discovered something in the past few days," Dastan said.

"I have," Tamina replied. She grew silent for a moment contemplating how to explain her revelation.

"I was in the temple praying before Siriah's funeral when I remembered one of the last conversations I had with her. She had some very interesting thoughts on the prophecy that was initiated."

Tamina paused to see if Dastan was following her explanation. He nodded for her to continue.

"She reminded me that the events of the prophecies always come true, but the reasons behind them change with time."

"I don't understand," Dastan said.

"You discovered the betrayal and alerted me to it. That changed the circumstances of the prophecy."

"So you don't have to sacrifice yourself for the world?" Dastan asked hopefully.

"I must still return the dagger to the Gods. As I said, the events of the prophecy always happen."

"Then I don't understand," Dastan said gruffly. "Nothing has changed; you're still going to die."

"Yes I will. I am charged with ending the Guardianship, but not because the dagger is in danger. I am to end it because the Gods have seen so much good in man, that there is no longer any need for the Dagger of Time. That is what Siriah helped me to understand."

"It doesn't change the fact that I'm still going to lose you."

"Dastan, because the dagger is not under any danger, there is no need to rush its return."

"But we still have to keep it safe in the mean time. You either make the sacrifice or someone else comes after the dagger to abuse its powers. That sounds like a double edged sword to me," Dastan muttered bitterly.

Tamina moved closer to him and held his face in her hands.

"We've just proven that we can protect the dagger better than anyone else and I do not have to make that sacrifice until after we have lived a long and happy life together," she said. "Our daughter will be a Princess and High Priestess of Alamut, but she will not be the Guardian of the Sands of Time."

Realization swept across Dastan's face. Tamina had been telling him that they were going to be together this whole time. So many feelings swelled through his chest that he did not know what to do first. He opened his mouth a few times to respond, but nothing came out.

"Are you sure?" he finally managed to stammer.

She smiled up at him and nodded her head. Dastan pulled her tightly against his chest and just held her. Relief and happiness washed over him.

"Maybe I _should_ have faith in your Gods," he joked.

"Our lives were connected by a sacred calling; a calling that time could not interfere with."

Dastan held her tightly as he buried his head in her neck. He kissed her shoulder sweetly as she returned his embrace. When he pulled away from her, he could see tears brimming in her eyes. He gently wiped them away before they could fall.

"All right," he said trying to lighten the mood. "Now that there is no danger hanging over our heads, no threat to your dagger, what are we going to do?" Dastan asked with a large smile. He pulled off the top layer of his robes and let it fall to the ground.

"Well, you still have to learn your duties around the city."

"Minor details," Dastan shrugged.

"They are a little more time consuming than you think," Tamina warned him. "You will have to meet with the High Council and generals in the next few days, as well as help me to appoint an advisor to oversee the repairs in the city. We're going to have to start making preparations for the coronation as well," Tamina rambled as she listed off each new thought.

"I like the last one best of all," Dastan said over his shoulder as he sat down on the bed to start removing his boots.

"The coronation?"

"Yes, King Dastan has a nice sound to it don't you think?"

Tamina laughed at him as she crawled up behind him on the bed and ran her hands down the front of his chest.

"You do know the Queen of Alamut holds more power than the King, don't you?" she whispered in his ear and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"That's fine with me," Dastan smirked. "It just means more time to stir up trouble. I'm sure there are tons of forbidden places I'm not supposed to know about."

"Well considering your knack for discovering what you're not supposed to know, I'm sure you'll find them."

"So you're not going to tell me where they are?"

"Now where's the fun in that for me?" she smiled playfully. She kissed his cheek and again, stretched out on the bed next to him.

"So that will take a whole week, what else do I need to attend to?"

"Those few things will keep us pretty busy for a while. And, as you already know about the dagger, the only thing left really, is the children," she responded nonchalantly rolling onto her side.

Dastan froze. He whipped his head to the side to look at Tamina.

"That's the second time you've mentioned children in the last few minutes," he noticed. "Are…are you trying to…to tell me th-that you're with child?"

"No," Tamina replied. "But as the rulers of the city, we will need an heir."

"But you said 'children,'" Dastan pointed out.

"Anything is possible," Tamina replied. "If we happen to have more than one child…" she let the sentence hang as a large smile appeared across her face. Dastan, catching on to her thoughts, turned to face her.

"Well, there's not much I can do about most of these duties today. I guess I'll have to settle with helping you produce an heir."

"I thought that might be your favorite one," Tamina teased.

"You know me, always one for duty," he grinned.

"Really?" she arched an eyebrow at him.

"What can I say? My wife's influence is overwhelming. She likes giving me orders and I'm so good at following them."

"It'll be a few months at least before we know anything," Tamina reminded him. "You think you can handle that much responsibility?"

"I think so," he said. "We wouldn't want to disappoint the people of Alamut would we? Just to be safe, I think we'd better get plenty of practice."

"I think you're right," Tamina whispered back.

Dastan captured her lips in a searing kiss and leaned over her.


	16. Chapter 16

All right guys, here it is: the absolute end of the story. Thanks to all of you who have added my story to your favorites, added me to your favorites and/or sent me a review. Hope you enjoy it, I know I have loved writing every minute of this story and hope that you have enjoyed reading it just as much. Let me know what you think, hate it, like it, love it, just let me know! Be on the lookout for some new stories from me in the future though, I think I may have a few more one shots in the making.

Anyways, as always, happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the movie and/or video game.

Chapter 16: Epilogue

The night was dark and cold as Dastan and his men rode through the desert, but he didn't care. The lights from the guard towers of the Alamutian walls were scattered on the horizon in front of him and he spurred his horse to maximum speed. He was almost home.

Dastan and has men had been away from Alamut for almost four months. His brothers had been on a campaign against the Greeks in the Western lands and had requested aid from the Alamutians. After long deliberations with Tamina and the High Council, Dastan was able to join his brothers and assist them. The Alamutian army had not been fully tested since the battle with Koshkahn, but they had proven their worth. With Dastan's creative battle techniques and the Alamutian strategists, they had been able to help the Persian army drive back the invading westerners.

It had been a long fight that Dastan was sure had not been resolved one way or the other, but the immediate threat to Alamut and Persia had been alleviated. His brothers had kept their armies on the border to ensure the Greeks did not try to regroup so quickly. Dastan and the Alamutian army had been allowed to return home, but Dastan knew there was a possibility they could be returning to the war.

But right now, Dastan was focused on the lights he saw in the distance. The closer he got to the walls, the more he could make out the outline of the palace and its towers sitting high above the rest of the city. His chest swelled and he let out a deep breath. When he got to the gates, he worked out the path he would take to the palace. Knowing that the path leading to the right would get him home faster, he reared his horse and shot off around the main market place. The streets of the city were quiet and dark as Dastan rode through them. It was a little unsettling compared to the usually flurrying and hectic bazaar he was used to, but he put it out of his mind focused on getting to the palace. The last bit of the ride, he spurred his horse ahead of the rest of his men. He bounded up the steps two at a time, excited to be home.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," a servant said as he met Dastan at the door and followed him through the palace. "It is good to see you safely returned."

"Thank you, Cy. It is good to be home," Dastan answered as he handed the man his heavy winter cloak. "Is everyone already asleep?"

"Yes, I believe Her Majesty has just retired to your bedchambers."

Dastan smiled as he finished handing the servant the rest of his heavier traveling clothes.

"At this hour, we should all be in bed. Goodnight," he said and left the man as he walked down the twisting and confusing corridors.

Dastan easily navigated his way through the passageways of the palace until he reached the familiar door that led to his and Tamina's bedchamber. He pushed through it to find the large fireplace ablaze and casting an organish yellow glow through the usually white room.

He shut the door softly behind him and let the familiar scents of his room fill his senses. The usual smell of incense mixed with the smell of the wood burning in the fireplace and Dastan relished in the smell of his home. He remembered vaguely when he thought he would never get used to the scented smoke that seemed to cling to Tamina, but after a while, he realized that it was very comforting to him. Whether it was because he recognized it as a part of Tamina or because it was actually calming to him he didn't know, but he was grateful for the effect it always seemed to have on him.

His boots made loud, heavy sounds across the floor as each step he took brought him closer to his bed. The sound seemed loud in the peaceful room, louder than even the crackling fire. It felt as if he was disturbing some sacred ritual that Tamina was performing in the temple. He wasn't the only who thought so either.

"Shh," a familiar voice hushed him from the bed. Dastan stopped in his tracks. He saw someone rise from the bed and quietly pad across the room over to him. As she came into the light, Dastan recognized his wife.

Her hair was braided in a single braid that hung loosely over her shoulder. The long white sleeping clothes she wore billowed behind her as she swiftly approached him. But Dastan was focused on her face. She was smiling broadly at him, and the look in her eyes was something he had missed the most. It was a look that she only seemed to save for him. All of her emotions swam in her eyes at once but he could clearly see the ones that dominated her heart. Relief, happiness and unconditional love she had for him reflected in her bright, dark brown eyes.

She threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. When she broke the kiss, she nestled her face into the crook of his neck and held him tighter. Dastan loved how quickly Tamina could relax him with just a simple touch. He wrapped his arms just as tightly around her.

"I've missed you," Tamina whispered to him. "When we received your letter that you were on your way back, we expected you last week."

"We got caught in a snow storm coming through the mountains," Dastan whispered back. "How did you know it was me and not some kidnapper walking through the door?"

"Believe me the thought crossed my mind, but no enemy is going to make that much noise if he wishes to sneak up on his prey, or use the door for that matter."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait to get home."

"There were a few other people who couldn't wait either. I haven't had a moment's peace since I got that letter."

"Why, what happened?"

"Aliya, Raj and Kamran have been sitting on the balcony every night waiting for you to come back. They've been sleeping here every night since your letter arrived."

Dastan glanced to the bed and noticed three small lumps tucked under the blankets. One of the lumps twitched then rolled over and was still once more. He felt his heart race as he realized his daughter and her two younger brothers were sleeping there.

"Every night?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yes, they didn't want to miss you," Tamina answered with a smile of her own. "Aliya has been trying to stay up every night until you came home. She almost made it to dawn the other day before I brought her to bed." Dastan chuckled and shook his head.

"And what about their mother?" he inquired as he pulled her closer to him.

"I've been as well as can be expected. Explaining to three young children who adore their father that he will return soon is about as much heart break as I ever care to handle. Those overactive imaginations they seem to have inherited from you were not kind to them."

"Maybe I should wake them up now then," Dastan thought out loud as he looked over at his children again.

"Let them sleep. They've only just tired themselves out enough to actually fall asleep."

Dastan nodded and turned back to Tamina as he ran his hands down her spine.

"And you? How are you doing?" she sighed.

"Better now I'm home. The King of Persia and his brother send their gratitude for your help," he paused and smiled, "Tus and Garsiv send their best wishes as well."

"Let's discuss politics tomorrow, that is the last thing I want to worry about just now," Tamina said as she laid her head against his chest.

"Is that an order?" Dastan asked with a smirk.

"If it has to be, then yes," Tamina smiled. "I'm glad your home. You must be tired," she added as Dastan let a large yawn escape.

"It's been a long day," he said. "I wouldn't mind sleeping through tomorrow."

"You know that won't happen," Tamina explained. "As soon as one of them wakes up and notices you're home, they'll be all over you."

"I know," he chuckled back. "Do you think we could sleep in one of their rooms tonight?"

"That's not funny; you know they'll be heartbroken if they aren't the first ones to see you tomorrow."

"All the more reason to wake them up now," Dastan argued with a smile.

"Do you honestly think that if you wake them up now, they'll ever go back to sleep?" Tamina countered with a smile of her own. Dastan hesitated for a moment, but that was all the confirmation Tamina needed. "That's what I thought, go get ready for bed then, you're going to need all the sleep you can get."

Tamina walked back over to the bed as Dastan went to change. She carefully uncovered Kamran, her youngest son who was sleeping on Dastan's side of the bed, and tried to figure out the easiest way to move him without waking him.

Dastan returned just as Tamina was picking him up. He watched as she gently brought him into her arms. When she brought him to her chest, the little boy laid his head on her shoulder and wrapped one of his small little arms around her neck as the other fell limply to his side. He stirred slightly as Tamina began to walk, but before he could fully wake, Tamina soothingly rubbed his back and the young boy easily fell back to sleep.

There was nothing spectacular about the moment and Dastan was sure that there had been many times like it before. But he also knew that it was a moment he would never forget. The sight of his wife comforting his son brought a smile to his face. His family was safe; Tamina was safe. Everything that he and Tamina had been through with the Dagger of Time he would willingly go through again if he knew this was going to be the way his life turned out. Just to be able to see the intimate moments like the one he had just witnessed confirmed that he had done the right thing.

He walked out from behind the changing screen as Tamina put Kamran down next to his older sister. He stirred again, but she gently caressed his face, whispered something to him and kissed his temple as he went back to sleep.

Tamina was about to crawl into bed next to her children when Dastan caught her around the waist. He was standing right behind her and pulled her against him.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. Tamina looked up at him over her shoulder and melted into his embrace.

"I love you too," she murmured back softly.

She leaned up and kissed him gently.

Dastan smiled at his wife when the kiss was broken and touched his forehead to hers.

Tamina returned the smile and got into bed. Her little son snuggled closer to her as Dastan lay down on the other side of his sleeping children.

His body relaxed into the familiar, soft cushion of his bed. Part of him was content to lay there and not move for the rest of the week. But the other part could not wait for his children to wake him.


End file.
